Quiero un hombre para mi
by angie cullen li
Summary: Cuando el padre de Rosalie e Isabella muere, ambas deben trasladarse al rancho de su tía donde conocen a Edward Cullen, Isabella empieza a sentir algo por el, pero el esta encandilado con Rosalie. Que pasara, mal resumen, pero la historia es buena
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO UN HOMBRE PARA MI

**PROLOGO.-**

Nueva Inglaterra, 1870. Las gemelas Rosalie e Isabella Swan pueden parecer idénticas, pero Rosalie es caprichosa, temperamental y muy vanidosa, mientras que la enérgica Isabella esconde su belleza detrás de sus gafas y sus ropas descuidadas.

Cuando el padre de ambas muere, las dos refinadas muchachas deben abandonar su tierra natal para trasladarse al rancho de su tía Alice, en Texas. Allí conocen a Edward Cullen, hijo de un ranchero vecino. A pesar de que heredará la propiedad de su padre, Edward prefiere el trabajo duro a vivir bajo la sombra de éste.

Isabella está fascinada con la ruda masculinidad de Edward, pero sabe que, como ha ocurrido con todos los hombres que ella y su hermana han conocido, él acabará eligiendo a Rosalie.

Edward no puede dejar de sentirse encandilado por Rosalie, pero pronto comienza a ver más allá de la fachada de chica aburrida que presenta Isabella, y descubre su afición por la aventura, su valentía ante el peligro y su sentido del humor. Pero ¿cómo puede él, un simple cowboy sin experiencia mundana, convencer a Isabella de que él no existe otra mujer que ella?

* * *

Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra de Linsey. Espero sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar pronto. Estoy abierta a toda clase de comentarios y tomatazos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1.-

POV Bella

Estábamos en el funeral, de él, había sido una pequeña reunión, deprimente como la mayoría de los funerales, a pesar del buen tiempo imperante esa mañana y de las flores primaverales que llenaban los jardines. Sólo habían asistido los criados de la casa, unos cuantos de sus socios y Rose y yo.

Charles Swan recibió sepultura esa mañana en Forks, Washington, la ciudad donde había nacido y vivido toda su vida. De hecho, la ciudad había cambiado su nombre por petición de él en 1870, por que le daba estilo y modernidad, según el claro.

En la gran lápida encargada para su tumba se leería: «Aquí descansa Charles Swan, querido padre de Rosalie e Isabella.» Esa breve inscripción era obra de Rosalie Swan, y a ella le parecía de lo más adecuado. Había adorado a su padre y él, a su vez, había sido el padre perfecto para ella y le había proporcionado todo lo que un niño necesita para sentirse amado y protegido. Yo, si hubiera tenido que dar mi opinión, habría suprimido la palabra «amado».

Cuando él nació, a la ciudad se la conocía como Pentucket. Su esposa, René Swan, se hallaba enterrada en uno de los cementerios más antiguos, que ya estaba fuera de uso porque había llegado al límite de su capacidad poco después de que la sepultaran. No le habría importado que su marido no reposara toda la eternidad a su lado. En realidad, seguramente lo habría preferido así, ya que no se amaban.

El oficio había transcurrido en un notable silencio. Esa mañana no había habido muestras de histeria ni sonoros llantos, a diferencia del funeral de René siete años antes, en el que yo si había dado un espectáculo al llorar desconsolada. Pero es que había sentido que con la muerte de mi madre había perdido a la única persona que me amaba de verdad.

Hoy debería haber ocurrido algo parecido. Rosalie, que había sido la preferida de su padre desde el día que nació, debería haber llorado a lágrima viva. Pero desde que las dos recibimos la noticia de que nuestro padre había muerto en el camino de vuelta del viaje de negocios que había hecho a Chicago la semana anterior, al caer del tren, cuando pasaba de un vagón al siguiente, Rosalie no había derramado una sola lágrima de dolor.

Los criados susurraban que sufría una forma extraña de conmoción, yo habría estado de acuerdo, salvo por el hecho de que Rose no negaba que papá hubiera fallecido. Hablaba de su muerte y la comentaba sin emoción, como si se tratara de un acontecimiento mundano que no la afectara demasiado. ¿Conmoción? Puede, pero de una clase que no había visto nunca. Por otro lado, Rosalie era una persona egocéntrica, como Charles. Era probable que le preocupara más cómo iba a afectarla su muerte que ésta en sí.

Papá sólo había sido capaz de amar a una persona a un tiempo. De eso me había dado cuenta cuando era muy pequeña y, al final, había dejado de esperar que fuera de otro modo. Por otra parte, jamás había visto a Charles comportarse de una forma que indicara que estaba equivocada.

Su padre no había amado a su madre. El suyo había sido un matrimonio concertado. No eran sino dos personas que vivían juntas, compartían la misma casa y algunos intereses comunes. Se llevaban bien, pero no existía amor entre ellos. Sus abuelos paternos habían muerto antes de que yo naciera, de manera que no he visto de que modo se portaba con ellos su padre. Y la única hermana que le quedaba se había mudado de la ciudad cuando nosotras todavía éramos muy niñas.

Charles jamás hablaba de ella lo que indicaba que le traía sin cuidado qué hubiera sido de su vida. Pero si había amado a Rosalie. De eso nadie tenía la menor duda. Desde el día en que nació, su padre se había mostrado encantado con ella y la había colmado de atenciones, malcriado en realidad. Las dos podíamos estar en la misma habitación, pero él sólo veía a Rosalie, era como si yo fuese invisible.

En cualquier caso, ahora ya no estaba. Por fin podría dejar de atormentarme por ello. No era que no hubiera satisfecho mis necesidades materiales durante todo aquel tiempo. En ese sentido las dos habíamos recibido el mismo trato. En cambio, sí habían desatendido mis necesidades emocionales.

Mi madre había intentado poner remedio y, en cierto modo lo había conseguido mientras estaba viva. Había visto lo mucho que sufría porque papá no me demostraba afecto, y aunque se que nos amaba a las dos, René había volcado un poco más de cariño en mi. Por desgracia, Rose, que quería que su madre la amara sólo a ella, se había dado cuenta, y estaba tan celosa que entre las dos se había producido una ruptura insalvable desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había forma delicada de decirlo: Nos odiábamos de verdad.

Pero no sólo contaba la cuestión de los celos. Eso podríamos haberlo superado; incluso podríamos haber llegado a perdonarnos la larga lista de agravios, ya que en su mayoría éstos se habían originado en la infancia y ya la habían dejado atrás. Pero quizá debido al exceso de mimos que avivaban su egocentrismo, Rose, dicho de modo sencillo, no era buena persona.

Fuera de modo deliberado o debido a una tendencia natural, lo cierto es que Rosalie lograba herir los sentimientos de la gente con una frecuencia alarmante. Lo peor era que no parecía preocuparle el daño que causaba, o no se daba cuenta de ello, y no se disculpaba nunca.

No recuerdo las veces, de tantas que eran, que había intentado en persona, excusar a su hermana y disculparse ante la gente que Rosalie lastimaba. No era que me sintiera responsable de los actos de mi hermana. No, Rosalie había sido desagradable y maliciosa toda su vida.

Ninguna de las dos tenía verdaderas amigas, Rose porque no quería, tenía a su padre, que la adoraba. Él era su mejor amigo. Y yo hubiera deseado tenerlas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido porque Rose siempre las ahuyentaba, a menudo llorando. El resultado era que las chicas no querían volver a acercarse a mi nunca, si eso podía significar encontrarse con Rosalie Swan.

Los hombres eran otra cuestión, desde que las dos empezamos a acercarnos a la edad de casarse, la casa Swan había recibido visitas masculinas con asiduidad. Había un doble motivo: la riqueza de papá, bastante considerable, y el hecho de que Rosalie era una de las jóvenes más bellas de la ciudad.

Y a ella le gustaba recibir la atención masculina, le encantaban los halagos. Y si no deseaba que alguien en particular la adorara, lo denigraba e insultaba sutilmente hasta que dejaba de visitarla. Así que tenía su grupo favorito de admiradores desde hacía casi un año. Pero no se decantaba por ninguno de ellos hasta el extremo de decidir con cuál le gustaría casarse. Eso si que era una lástima. Lo que mas yo deseaba era que lo hiciera.

Todas las noches rezaba para que su Rosalie se casara y se marchara a otra parte, para poder llevar entonces una vida real en lugar de esconderse, temerosa de que algún hombre pudiera intentar cortejarla y terminara siendo uno de los objetivos de mi hermana. Con las dos veces que he mostrado interés por un hombre, he aprendido bien la lección. No iba a volver a ser responsable de que la lengua de Rosalie hiriera a un hombre en lo más vivo porque se había atrevido a ignorarla para prestarle atención a mí.

Por esa razón, aunque somos gemelas, yo me he tomado muchas molestias a fin de disimular ese hecho desafortunado. Para pasar inadvertida he llegado a elegir vestidos de colores poco favorecedores y de diseños muy sencillos. Luzco un peinado adusto, más adecuado para la abuela de alguien que para mi, una joven de apenas dieciocho años. Pero su disfraz no habría funcionado sin las gafas que llevo puestas. Eran de montura grande y de cristales gruesos que le ampliaban los ojos hasta casi el doble de su tamaño, lo que le confería un aspecto extraño, con los ojos saltones, que resultaba muy poco atractivo.

Horas mas tarde………..

Estábamos sentadas en el estudio de papa, oyendo la lectura de su testamento. Rose se veía hermosa, como siempre, incluso de luto. Llevaba un vestido elegante; no podía ser de otro modo. En realidad, con sus adornos de encaje y su pedrería incrustada en diseños artísticos, era más favorecedor que algunos de sus vestidos más elaborados. Su peinado no era frívolo como de costumbre; por una vez, se había recogido los rizos dorados.

Yo, por mi parte, pasaba desapercibida, como siempre. Mi vestido negro no tenía detalles intrincados que pudieran admirarse, ni luzco un flequillo elegante que me enmarcara el rostro o desmereciera las feas gafas que dominaban mi aspecto. Era la polilla al lado de la mariposa. Y si bien sospechaba que ser una mariposa era fácil, sabía con certeza que costaba mucho ser una polilla.

La estancia era casi irreconocible con Billy el abogado de Charles sentado a su mesa en lugar de el. Lo conocíamos bien. Había cenado a menudo con la familia cuando mi padre andaba escaso de tiempo y se llevaba trabajo a casa.

Billy solía llamarlas por nuestro nombre de pila; nos conocía desde hacía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Pero hoy se dirigía a cada una de nosotros como señorita Swan y parecía incómodo al realizar su trabajo.

Hasta entonces no había habido sorpresas en el testamento. Unos cuantos criados de la familia recibirían pequeños legados, pero nosotras sus hijas heredaríamos el grueso del patrimonio de los Swan, a partes iguales.

De nuevo lo único que no había dividido de modo equitativo era su cariño, jamás su fortuna. Había intereses en media docena de negocios, propiedades de explotación en la ciudad y en otras partes del estado y una cuenta bancaria mayor de lo que ninguna de las dos podríamos haber imaginado. Pero ninguna verdadera sorpresa, hasta el final.

--Hay una condición (les dijo Billy, que se tiró del cuello de la camisa nervioso). Su padre quería asegurarse de que iban a estar bien atendidas, y de que no las engañaran cazadores de fortuna interesados sólo en su herencia. De modo que no recibirán nada de la herencia salvo para cubrir sus necesidades básicas hasta que se casen. Y, hasta entonces, su tía, la señora Alice Brandon, será su tutora.

Rosalie no dijo nada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero todavía no había captado por completo las implicaciones. Yo solo la observaba, a la espera de la tormenta que estallaría cuando lo hiciera. Billy Black también había esperado una mayor reacción y miró con cierta cautela primero a una y luego a otra.

¿Entienden lo que eso significa? (nos preguntó).

Supongo que la tía Alice no cambiará su vida para acomodarse a nosotras sólo porque su hermano haya muerto; así pues, nosotras tendremos que ir a vivir con ella (hable por fin, incluso sonreí). ¿Quiere decir eso?

Exacto (El abogado suspiró aliviado), Ya sé que quizá les resulte desalentador tener que trasladarse tan lejos de todas las cosas y personas que conocen, pero no puede evitarse.

En realidad, no me importa en absoluto. No siento ningún apego por esta ciudad (conteste).

Pero en ese instante, llegó la tormenta. Rose se puso de pie tan deprisa que no se descolocó uno, sino dos mechones de su peinado, ambos del mismo lado, de modo que una larga onda de cabellos castaño dorados le caía hasta más abajo del pecho. Sus ojos chocolate oscuro brillaban bajo la luz de un joyero y tenía los labios fruncidos.

¡Ni hablar!, ¿Tiene idea de donde vive esta señora? ¡Esta en el otro extremo del mundo! (reclamo)

En el otro extremo del país, en realidad (corregí con calma).

¡Es lo mismo! (gritó Rose). Vive entre salvajes.

Los salvajes han sido reducidos, en su mayoría (replique).

Cállate (Rose me fulminó con la mirada). ¡Cállate! Por mí te puedes ir a las tierras inexploradas de Texas a pudrirte y morirte si quieres. Pero yo me casaré de inmediato y me quedaré aquí, muchas gracias.

Billy intentó detenerla, explicárselo mejor, pero Rose estaba demasiado furiosa para escucharlo y salió de la habitación. El abogado me lanzó una mirada de resignación.

No puede casarse así como así (me dijo con un suspiro cansado).

Ya me lo parecía (suspire).

Quiero decir que sí puede, pero entonces perdería su herencia. Vuestra tía, como tutora, tiene que dar su consentimiento para que cualquiera de las dos se case (dijo el).

¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? (me ofrecí), todavía no ha salido de casa. Habríamos oído cerrarse de golpe la puerta principal.

Ya voy yo (Billy suspiró de nuevo), debería haber sido más claro para empezar.

Billy se levantó de la mesa, pero no era necesario. Rose regresó con aire decidido y con Tyler Ateara a la zaga. Tyler era uno de sus esperanzados pretendientes. De hecho, el que menos prefería, pero lo toleraba porque era atractivo y un buen partido desde cualquier punto de vista. Siempre que hubiera otras mujeres interesadas por un hombre, aunque sólo fuera una, Rose quería gustar más a aquél porque le encantaba que las demás mujeres la envidiaran.

Tyler había estado junto a ellas esa mañana para acompañarlas al cementerio. Rose había estado demasiado absorta para darse cuenta de que era el único de sus pretendientes que había ido a darles el pésame. Yo sabía que se había rechazado a los visitantes en la puerta, con la simple explicación de que las jóvenes no recibían a nadie. Alguien había decidido que tuvieran unas horas de tranquilidad para llorar a su padre. Yo lo habría agradecido porque no deseaba tratar con nadie en ese momento. Rose de haberlo sabido, a buen seguro se habría opuesto.

Pero no había sido posible echar a Tyler, ya que había llegado justo después de que recibiéramos la noticia de la muerte de Charles, y Rose se lo había contado. Había estado esperando en el salón desde que regresamos del funeral, dispuesto a ofrecer todo el consuelo que pudiera. Pero Rose no parecía necesitar que la consolaran; lo que necesitaba era que la tranquilizaran, pues seguía furiosa.

Ya está, asunto arreglado (afirmó triunfal), estoy prometida al señor Tyler. Así que no pienso oír nada más sobre irme de casa. (Y añadió con sarcasmo): Pero te ayudaré encantada a hacer el equipaje, Isabella.

A no ser que el señor Tyler este dispuesto a viajar con usted a Texas para conocer a su tía y obtener su consentimiento, casarse con él no le permitirá cobrar la herencia, señorita Swan (se vio obligado a aclarar Billy). Sin ese consentimiento lo perdería todo.

¡No!, Dios mío, no me puedo creer que papá me hiciera esto. Sabía que no soporto viajar (Rose rugió).

No se murió sólo para molestarte, Rosalie (exclame yo enojada). Estoy segura de que pensaba que llevarías mucho tiempo casada cuando falleciera.

Estaré encantado de viajar contigo a Texas (se ofreció Tyler).

No digas tonterías (le replicó Rosalie). ¿No ves que esto lo cambia todo?

Claro que no (insistió Tyler), todavía quiero casarme contigo.

Yo intuí lo que iba a ocurrir y quiso ahorrar sufrimiento a Tyler.

Sería mejor que te marcharas ahora (sugirió Rose deprisa), está alterada…

¡Alterada! (gritó Rosalie), estoy más que alterada. Pero sí, márchate. Ya no tengo motivos para casarme contigo; de hecho, ahora no se me ocurre ninguno.

Yo desvié la mirada para no ver como esas palabras despreocupadas herían a Tyler, aunque no lo bastante rápido. Lo vio de todos modos. Parecía tan feliz cuando había entrado en el estudio unos momentos antes, tras haber conseguido inesperadamente lo que su corazón ansiaba. Quería de verdad que Rose fuera su esposa, Dios sabría por qué, pero era así. Por alguna razón no había visto su lado malo, o había elegido ignorarlo hasta entonces.

Pero era de esperar que, una vez hubiera superado el rechazo, se alegrase de haberse librado de casarse con aquella arpía cruel.

Gracias, a aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.-

POV Alice

Vivo en un rancho pequeño según la mayoría de los criterios, pero todavía más según los criterios de Texas. Enclavado en las fértiles llanuras al oeste del Brazos, con medio kilómetro de recorrido de un afluente del río en el extremo noroeste de la finca, el Twisting Barb que incluía tierras inmejorables, aunque no fueran muchas. El rancho, que contaba con menos de mil cabezas de ganado, tenía espacio para más, pero nosotros no habíamos aspirado nunca a ser unos reyes del ganado.

En la actualidad había una única propietaria. Yo Alice que he asumido la dirección del rancho tras la muerte de mi marido. Yo había aprendido bien cómo había que criar el ganado y podría haberme encargado de todo con facilidad, salvo por algo: carecía de buenos peones que me hicieran caso.

Desesperada, me había planteado seriamente vender el rancho. Todos mis peones buenos se habían ido cuando mi marido había muerto. Había hecho correr la voz en el pueblo de que buscaba personal, pero cualquier peón que valiera algo buscaba trabajo en la finca de los Cullen. Los únicos dispuestos a trabajar para mi eran adolescentes inexpertos y jóvenes procedentes del Este que se habían dirigido al Oeste por alguna razón, pero a quienes había que enseñar todos los pasos de la cría de ganado.

Estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Pero ellos no lo estaban a aprender, por lo menos no de una mujer mayor a la que consideraban una segunda madre. Como un montón de jovencitos, me oían pero no me escuchaban. Las instrucciones les entraban por una oreja y les salían por la otra. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y vender el rancho, había llegado Edward Cullen.

Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años. Es el hijo de mi vecino, Jasper Cullen, un ranchero que sí aspiraba a ser conocido como un rey del ganado. Jasper poseía el mayor rancho de la zona y siempre estaba intentando ampliarlo. Habría llamado a mi puerta si hubiera sabido que pensaba vender. Sólo que yo no quería vender realmente, sino que creía que no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, dado lo mal que me habían ido las cosas tras la muerte de mi marido.

Pero Edward había cambiado esa situación, y yo seguía dando las gracias por la tormenta que lo había llevado al Twisting Barb hacía tres meses.

--Flash Back—

Había sido la peor tormenta del invierno. Y la única razón por la que Edward estaba cerca cuando estalló era que se había peleado con su padre y se iba de casa para siempre. Yo le había dado alojamiento aquella noche. Y como era un hombre astuto, se había percatado de que algo no iba bien y a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, me había sonsacado los problemas que tenía.

Yo no había esperado que me ofreciera ayuda, aunque debería haberlo hecho, pues Jasper Hale podía tener muy mal genio, pero había educado muy bien a su hijo Edward.

Flash Back

Le estaba tan agradecida que, de haber sido veinte años más joven, me habría enamorado de él. Sin embargo, era lo bastante mayor, o casi lo bastante mayor, para ser la madre de Edward, y lo cierto era que, aunque nadie lo sabía, estaba enamorada de su padre. Lo había estado desde el día en que lo conocí hacía doce años, cuando Jasper fue al rancho a darnos la bienvenida a la zona a mi y a mi marido, y nos había regalado cien cabezas de ganado para ayudarnos a poner en marcha nuestro rancho en ciernes.

Jasper era el hombre más atractivo que yo había conocido en mi vida, lo que, unido a su amabilidad aquel día, le había ido abriendo camino hacia un rincón de mi corazón y se había quedado en él. Mi marido no lo había sabido nunca. Jasper no lo había sabido nunca. Nadie lo sabría jamás si yo podía evitarlo.

Y, a pesar de que la mujer de Jasper había muerto mucho antes de que yo lo conociera y de que mi propio marido hubiera muerto hacía poco, nunca había pensado hacer algo respecto a lo que siento por ese alto texano.

Jasper Cullen era demasiado imponente para mi, era rico, todavía atractivo, con una personalidad destacada; un hombre que podría tener cualquier mujer que quisiera si se lo proponía. Mientras que yo era una pelinegra timorata que no había despertado nunca admiración de joven y mucho menos ahora que se acercaba a los 38 años.

Edward era en muchos aspectos como su padre, demasiado guapo para su propio bien; a pesar de todo, yo no tenía noticia de que hubiera roto ningún corazón por el camino, así que no creía que se aprovechara de su atractivo en ese sentido. Podía haber sido un poco pendenciero de muchacho, podía haber chocado con su padre bastante a menudo, pero era digno de confianza.

Si decía que haría algo, pasara lo que pasara, lo hacía. Y, por supuesto, lo habían educado para convertirse en el mejor ganadero de los alrededores. Lo habían educado para hacerse cargo de la vasta finca de los Cullen.

Edward no tardó demasiado en transformar el puñado de novatos con los que yo no avanzaba en un equipo dinámico. Los peones lo admiraban, qué caray, lo adoraban. Sabía cómo tratar a los hombres, de modo que ni siquiera se sentían mal cuando tenía que reprenderlos. Estaban más que dispuestos a aprender de él, y lo hicieron.

Edward era ganadero hasta la médula. Lo lógico sería que montara su propio rancho en algún otro lugar. Claro que, de hacerlo, rompería los lazos con su padre, y yo no creo que ésa fuera su intención. Al irse de casa intentaba decir algo a su padre. Daba tiempo a Jasper para que entendiera lo que ese algo significaba y lo aceptara.

De todos modos, yo era realista. Tres meses era tiempo suficiente para que alguien entendiera. Edward se iría pronto, a otro lugar o a casa para arreglar las cosas con su padre. Aunque esperaba que me dejara en buenas manos. Parecía dedicar mucho esfuerzo a preparar a mi peón de más edad, Jacob, para que se hiciera cargo de todo cuando él ya no estuviera.

Uno o dos meses más y Jacob sería un capataz excelente. No me cabía ninguna duda. Pero no sabía si Edward se quedaría ese necesario par de meses más. Seguramente sí. La semana anterior, yo me había torcido un tobillo y, aunque ya me sentía mucho mejor, no lo demostraba.

Edward estaba preocupado por mi desde el accidente, y estaba bastante segura de que, en ese estado de ánimo, el joven se quedaría.

POV Edward

**E**n la noche, después de cenar, me reuní con Alice en el porche para disfrutar un rato de la puesta de sol. Era un porche largo y amplio, y es que la casa que se levantaba tras él era de buenas dimensiones. El marido de Alice no había escatimado al construir su hogar. Como ambos eran del Este, estaban acostumbrados a las comodidades.

Unos años después de que ellos llegaran a Texas habían añadido un segundo piso a la casa para albergar a los hijos que esperaban tener. La verdad no sabía por qué no habían sido bendecidos en ese sentido. No creo que fuera por no haberlo intentado. Supongo que no tenía que ser aunque lo lamentaba por ellos ya que eran unas excelentes personas.

Desde el barracón nos llegaron las notas suaves de una guitarra. Jacob era muy hábil con ese instrumento, y casi se había convertido en un ritual que tocara unas canciones por la tarde mientras los hombres se relajaban tras una jornada de trabajo. Alice y yo siempre los oíamos de lejos. El barracón era el único sitio del rancho al que se prohibía a sí misma el acceso para darles privacidad a sus empleados y yo la acompañaba.

Aunque yo dormía con el resto de los hombres, pero como era el hijo del ranchero más rico de la zona, nadie consideraba extraño que Alice insistiera en que cenara con ella en la casa. También acostumbrábamos a ser sólo nosotros dos quienes ocupaban el porche al anochecer. No siempre charlábamos. El rancho funcionaba tan bien que, la mayoría de los días, lo que había que comentar se decía en la cena y el rato del porche quedaba destinado a una introspección silenciosa.

Esa noche era una de esas, pero la verdad yo me sentía muy nostálgico, extrañaba mucho a papa, siempre habíamos sido muy unidos hasta que se presento ese problema. Me sorprendía que el no hubiese averiguado aún que yo estaba en el Twisting Barb.

Habíamos advertido a los peones que no mencionaran nunca mi nombre cuando fueran al pueblo, pero con la cantidad de alcohol que fluía en esas visitas, era imposible estar seguro de que no se le escapara a alguno. Y sabían que Jasper había contratado a algunos de los mejores rastreadores para encontrar mi paradero.

Aunque no había nada que rastrear porque la tormenta que me había conducido hasta aquí había borrado mi rastro. Y nadie, ni siquiera papa, sospecharía que hubiese recalado tan cerca de casa, a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia. De todos modos, yo extrañaba mi hogar, Alice no intentaría impedir que solucionara los problemas con mi padre. Los dos habíamos estado siempre unidos, a pesar de discrepar en muchas cosas.

¿Le echas de menos? (preguntó Alice en voz baja).

Ni hablar (conteste serio y en un tono quejoso que se la hizo sonreír).

¿Todavía no estás preparado para volver a casa? (ella quiso saber).

¿Qué casa? (conteste con sarcasmo). Se había convertido en un circo con la presencia de Tania y Lauren. Papá había concertado ese matrimonio sin siquiera comentármelo, y las instaló en casa hasta el día de la boda. Todavía no me puedo creer que hiciera algo así. Y luego todavía quería que escogiera entre las dos arpías.

Son simpáticas (comentó Alice, en defensa de papa). Las conocí hace unos años, en una de las barbacoas de tu padre. Y también son hermosas, si no recuerdo mal.

Aunque fueran las cosas más lindas a este lado de Río Grande, saldría corriendo en sentido contrarío (le dije con un estremecimiento).

¿Porque Jasper la eligió para ti? (me pregunto quedito Alice).

Sobre todo por eso (admití), pero si hay un ápice de inteligencia en el cerebro de esas chicas, está ahí por casualidad.

Supongo que no hablé con ella lo suficiente para percatarme de ello (contestó Alice intentando contener una carcajada pero no lo consiguió).

Considérate afortunada (le dije por eso).

Alice no insistió. Estoy seguro que estaba contenta de que no quisiera volver a casa, pero se a la vez que se puso triste porque ella sabía que los dos estábamos pasándolo muy mal con aquel distanciamiento. Lo cierto era que extrañaba a papa como no creí hacerlo.

El cielo se veía aún rojo cuando un jinete llegó a la casa, galopando a toda velocidad.

Será mejor que entres, Edward. Creo que es el repartidor de correo, y si te ve bien, te reconocerá y le puede informar a tu padre (hice lo que me dijo sin discutir).

Buenas noches, Chat. Un poco tarde para hacer una entrega, ¿no? (escuche que le preguntaba Alice).

Sí señora, el caballo perdió una herradura y me ha retrasado unas horas. Pero pensé que podía ser importante y no quise esperar a mañana. (Vi que le entregó una carta que tanto se había esforzado en llevarle y se tocó la punta del sombrero a modo de saludo). Llegaré tarde a cenar. Buenas noches.

Alice le dijo adiós con la mano y entró cojeando en la casa para detenerse en la lámpara más cercana a fin de leer la carta. Yo ya había recogido el sombrero y estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero la exclamación ¡El muy cabrón! que soltó Alice, lo detuvo en la puerta principal.

¿Qué? (le pregunte para saber si podía ayudarla en algo).

Mi hermano, que se ha muerto (me contesto entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido).

Lo siento, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano (le di el pesame).

Desearía no haberlo tenido, así que no lo sientas. Jamás nos llevamos bien. De hecho, sería bastante exacto decir que no podíamos vernos. Por eso esta carta no tiene ningún sentido (me respondió muy seria).

¿Por qué te lo comunican? (le pregunte entonces desconcertado).

Porque ha dejado a sus hijas a mi cargo. ¿Qué rayos espera que haga con sus hijas a mi edad? (me contesto).

¿Tenía alguna otra opción? (le pregunte).

Supongo que no (contestó ella con el ceño mas fruncido), me imagino que ahora que Charles ha muerto soy su única familia. Teníamos otra hermana, que era gemela mía, pero murió hace mucho.

¿Ningún familiar por parte de madre? (le dije, tal vez tuvieran otra opción).

No, ella era la última de su linaje, aparte de sus hijas. (me contesto Alice que seguía leyendo). Vaya por Dios. Parece que voy a tener que pedirte otro favor, Edward.

Ni se te ocurra (exclame, horrorizado por un instante), ni siquiera estoy casado, no voy a criar a unas niñas.

Tranquilo hombre (me interrumpió Alice divertida), sólo necesito que alguien vaya a buscarlas a Galveston y las acompañe hasta aquí, no que las adopte. Al parecer, salieron a la vez que esta carta, por caminos distintos, pero el correo no es siempre más rápido. Ya podrían haber llegado. Yo iría, pero me temo que esta torcedura me retrasaría demasiado.

Es una distancia muy larga, ir y volver podría llevar una semana (le dije).

Sí, pero una buena parte del trayecto puede hacerse en tren, y la mayoría del resto, en diligencia. Sólo es incómodo el último tramo. Pero ya se lo pediré a otro. Siempre se me olvida que estás escondiéndote (me dijo haciendo un pucherito y con ojitos tristes).

No, ya iré yo (le asegure mientras me sacudía el sombrero contra la pierna). No importará demasiado que a estas alturas, papá me encuentre. Saldré mañana a primera hora (le dije saliendo a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas).

o.k. en el próximo capítulo por fin Edward conocerá a las hermanas Swan.

Gracias a Stalish, pollito, camila anahi cullen, aizen63, vampiregirl90 y lupis por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, la historia apenas va agarrando rumbo no se desesperen en lo personal me gusto mucho y creo que les gustara pero paciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV Bella

Rosalie y yo teníamos que haber esperado el Galveston. Era el destino final de la amable pareja que Billy Black había encontrado para que nos acompañara, y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a alojarnos con ellos hasta que la tía Alice llegara a buscarnos. Pero Rosalie se negó en redondo.

No había dejado de quejarse hasta este momento. Incluso antes de dejar la casa, se había quejado ya de lo apresurado de la marcha. Pero el día después del entierro zarpaba un barco, y Billy nos había sugerido encarecidamente que lo tomáramos, ya que no habría ningún otro en varias semanas. De nuevo en tierra firme, Rosalie debería haberse apaciguado un poco, pero no, el concurrido puerto donde estaba el barco que abordaríamos fue el siguiente blanco de sus insultos.

De todos modos, yo estaba logrando disfrutar del viaje por el mar. Era la primera vez que subía a un barco y todo me parecía interesante. El aire salado, la ropa de cama húmeda, las cubiertas ventosas y a veces resbaladizas, intentar caminar sin tropezar con nada o acostumbrase al movimiento del barco eran novedades para mi, y eran esas mismas cosas las que más quejas provocaban en Rosalie. Era sorprendente que el capitán no la hubiera lanzado por la borda.

Una vez, le escuche farfullar para sí mismo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y Rosalie vivió un momento angustioso a los cuatro días de viaje, cuando acabó colgada de la barandilla mientras el mar daba lengüetazos al costado del barco. Había jurado que alguien la había empujado, lo que era ridículo, aunque, con probabilidad, casi todos a bordo lo hubiéramos pensado más de una vez.

El comportamiento de ella había sido como lo había esperado. Cuando Rosalie había dicho que no soportaba viajar, no había exagerado. Y cuando se sentía abatida, quería que todos los demás también lo estuviéramos. Yo logre evitar ese estado de ánimo, porque hacía mucho que había aprendido a no escucharla cuando se ponía especialmente pesada.

Sus compañeros habían adoptado la misma actitud, y antes del final del viaje, asentían y mascullaban frases adecuadas, aunque habían dejado de escucharla. Puede que ésa fuera la razón de que no trataran de impedir que partiéramos solas una vez bajamos del barco. Aunque era más probable que estuvieran contentos de librarse de Rosalie. Y las dos ya éramos bastante mayores para viajar solas. Además, estaba con nosotros Ángela, nuestra doncella. Era unos años mayor, y en la mayoría de nuestros círculos sería considerada una acompañante apropiada.

Yo procure persuadir a Rosalie de que esperáramos a que llegara la tía. Le señale que podríamos cruzarnos con ella por el camino sin ni siquiera saberlo. Pero claro, Rosalie había insistido que a lo mejor la tía Alice no había recibido aún la carta de Billy, de modo que esperar en Galveston sólo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Así que sabiendo que era inútil intentar convencerla Ángela y yo aceptamos. A ella sólo le importaba su opinión, y jamás se equivocaba. Que muchas veces no tuviera razón no hacia al caso. Unos días después nos hallábamos tiradas en un pueblecito bastante alejado de nuestro destino. Varios contratiempos e incidentes inesperados habían contribuido a nuestra tan lamentable situación, pero en el fondo, la culpa seguía siendo totalmente de Rosalie. ¿Lo aceptó ella? Claro que no. Desde su punto de vista, la culpa era siempre de los demás, nunca suya.

Si bien aquí en el Este se daba por sentado que el modo más veloz de viajar era el tren, ese cómodo medio de transporte no se había extendido aún por Texas, motivo que nos llevó a viajar hasta allí en barco. Había una línea ferroviaria en el sur de Tejas que iba de la costa noroccidental hacia el centro del estado, con unos pocos ramales de corto recorrido, pero la línea terminaba muy lejos de nuestro destino final. Aunque habíamos intentado llegar en tren hasta el final de la línea un grupo de ladrones habían alterado ese plan.

En lo personal yo consideraba el asalto al tren como algo que podría contar a mis nietos, si tenía alguno. Era algo apasionante una vez terminado, aunque aterrador mientras había ocurrido. El tren había parado en seco, y antes de que pudiéramos recuperarnos, cuatro hombres armado habían irrumpido gritando en el vagón de pasajeros. Parecían nerviosos, claro que tal vez aquello fuera normal dadas las circunstancias creo.

Dos de los hombres habían recorrido el pasillo exigiendo que les entregáramos los objetos de valor mientras los otros dos vigilaban las salidas. Yo tenía guardada la mayoría de mi dinero para el viaje en los baúles, y sólo llevaba una pequeña cantidad en el bolso, así que no dude en entregarlo. Rosalie, sin embargo, lo llevaba todo en el bolso, así que cuando se lo arrebataron, gritó enojada e intentó recuperarlo.

Sonó un disparo. Yo no podía afirmar con seguridad si el hombre había fallado aposta o debido al nerviosismo, pero la bala pasó por encima de la cabeza de mi hermana, por muy poco. Es probable que sintiera el calor del disparo porque se había producido tan cerca de ella que le quedó la cara manchada de pólvora. Aunque dado que había dejado conmocionada a Rosalie, que se sentó y calló, que el hombre no volvió a disparar y siguió pasillo abajo para terminar de robar.

El resultado del atraco, al margen de la reducción de sus fondos, fue lo que provoco que Rosalie se negara en redondo a viajar más en tren. El tren tampoco nos habría llevado mucho más lejos pero, aún así, nos bajaron en el siguiente pueblo y seguimos adelante en diligencia. Está no seguía la misma ruta del tren claro, iba rumbo al este, aunque volvía a dirigirse hacia el noroeste tras la siguiente parada. Pero nunca llegó a la siguiente parada.

Tras recibir cada pocos minutos las invectivas de Rosalie sobre los baches del camino, el conductor empezó a beber de una petaca que guardaba bajo el asiento, se emborrachó y se perdió por completo junto con nosotras. Nos pasamos dos días intentando, sin suerte, encontrar el camino que nos devolviera a la ruta prevista. Era increíble que la diligencia no se averiara sin una pista decente por donde circular.

También lo era que el conductor no se hubiera ido sin nosotras, pues pude ver que estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Rosalie, por haberle empujado a beber. Al final, un olor a pollo frito nos había conducido hasta una casa donde nos indicaron el camino hasta el pueblo más cercano.

Y era allí donde nos hallábamos tiradas actualmente, porque el conductor nos abandono en este punto con todo y el coche, porque se imaginaba según el que de todos modos iba a quedarse sin trabajo. Lo vi desenganchando uno de los seis caballos y marcharse sin decir una sola palabra. Bueno, en realidad, dijo dos, o más bien las murmuró mientras Rosalie le gritaba para pedirle explicaciones cuando se estaba preparando para partir. Ella no le oyó decir hasta nunca, pero yo sí.

Por desgracia, nos dejó en un pueblo simplemente pequeño, uno que apenas estaba poblado. Pronto investigue que de los catorce edificios iníciales, sólo tres seguían ocupados y en funcionamiento. Era un caso de mala especulación. Por lo que me conto la gente de alrededor, el fundador del pueblo creyó que el ferrocarril pasaría por aquí y esperaba ganar una pequeña fortuna cuando eso sucediera. Pero el ferrocarril rodeó el pueblo, provocando que el fundador se marchara a especular a otra parte, y las personas que habían montado negocios los fueron vendiendo o abandonando.

Los tres edificios que todavía estaban abiertos eran la cantina, que también hacia las veces de tienda ya que el propietario tenía una buena amistad con un proveedor y seguía recibiendo remesas de productos de vez en cuando, una panadería que conseguía algo de cereales de un agricultor de la zona, y una casa de huéspedes que se autodenominaba hotel y que dirigía el panadero.

No era extraño que, de los pocos ocupantes, ninguno supiera cómo conducir una diligencia o estuviera dispuesto a tratar de averiguarlo. El carruaje se quedó aparcado donde lo habían abandonado, delante del hotel. Alguien había tenido la amabilidad de desenganchar el resto de los caballos, pero como no había comida para ellos en la cuadra abandonada, los soltaron para que se alimentaran en un campo de hierba alta situado detrás del pueblo, y se marcharan si querían.

Eso fue después de que Rosalie insistiera en que podía conducir la diligencia y sacarlos de allí. Al ver la habitación del hotel donde íbamos a tener que hospedarnos y descubrir que era el peor alojamiento con que nos habíamos encontrado hasta el momento, Rosalie estaba decidida por completo a marcharse del pueblo de inmediato o, por lo menos, antes de tener que dormir en una habitación tan horrorosa.

A mi tampoco me gustaba el alojamiento, las sábanas de la cama individual estaban raídas y puede que alguna vez hubieran sido blancas, pero ahora eran de un gris mohoso. En una pared había un agujero redondo, como si alguien la hubiera atravesado con el puño. La alfombra era un nido de pulgas desde que un perro viejo ocupaba la habitación. Podía verse cómo las pulgas saltaban por ella a la espera de que llegara su huésped a echar su cabezada diaria. Y era una incógnita de dónde procedían las manchas del suelo.

En cualquier caso, por mucho que detestara la idea de quedarme en este hotel, el plan alternativo de Rosalie no merecía ser tenido en cuenta aunque hubiera podido mover la diligencia. No pudo, pero se frustró intentándolo.

Ángela y yo nos quedamos en el porche del hotel, observándola. No íbamos a subir al coche mientras la señorita sabelotodo lo condujera. Los pocos vecinos del pueblo se divirtieron al igual que nosotras de lo lindo viéndole intentar, antes de regresar a sus respectivos edificios. Y fue así que Ángela y yo nos pasamos el resto de la tarde limpiando la habitación para que dormir en ella fuera, por lo menos, un poco tolerable.

Estábamos tiradas allí, y no teníamos idea de por cuánto tiempo lo íbamos a estar, no había telégrafo, ni línea de diligencia, ni sillas de montar disponibles si nos hubiéramos planteado utilizar los caballos para el viaje, ni un coche de alquiler que hubiéramos podido manejar, ni tampoco un guía que nos orientara para volver hasta el ferrocarril.

Mi hermana, por supuesto, se quejó de su situación todo el día. Mencionar que eran precisamente sus quejas las que habían provocado esta situación era inútil. Y aunque ella daba a entender que no volveríamos a ver la civilización, yo me sentía más optimista, en especial después de que el panadero comentara que las diligencias eran demasiado valiosas para dejarlas abandonadas y que alguien iría a buscar el vehículo a fin de ponerlo de nuevo en servicio.

Así que no dudaba que mi tía también nos estuviera buscando, o que hubiera mandado a alguien a buscarnos. Era probable que se enfadara con nosotros por haber seguido el viaje por nuestra cuenta y causado problemas adicionales para encontrarnos. No era una buena forma de empezar la relación con aquella pariente a la que ninguna de las dos conocía y que ahora era nuestra tutora.

Cuando habían transcurrido cuatro días en este pueblo deprimente, prácticamente fantasma, y es que no había sino unos cuantos viejos o, al menos, ningún hombre que pudiera despertar los celos de Rosalie si prestaba algo de atención a mi, yo no estaba tan pendiente de llevar las gafas pegadas al puente de la nariz. Era como un lujo poder ver bien todo el tiempo, en lugar de sólo cuando miraba por encima de los cristales, o cuando me quitaba las gafas.

Hacia unos tres años que llevaba esos lentes que no necesitaba. La idea se me ocurrió cuando encontré un par y me lo probé por curiosidad. Me había visto en un espejo, y el cambio de aspecto era tan espectacular, que había ido a la casa y me había quejado de problemas de visión y dolores de cabeza, y papa me había dicho distraídamente que le pusiera solución. Así que lo hice, y un mes después tenía un par de gafas, y unas cuantas más de recambio.

Estaba muy orgullosa de esa idea. Había intentado ya diferenciar mi aspecto del de mi hermana para no parecerme a ella ni siquiera un poco. Llevaba el cabello peinado de modo totalmente distinto. Mientras Rosalie ya había empezado a usar algo de maquillaje, yo seguía sin emplearlo. Rosalie prefería ropas de lo más elegante, aunque algo llamativas y yo también llevaba prendas con estilo, pero elegía tonos apagados, menos favorecedores.

Pero eso no me había bastado para que pasara desapercibida, que era el objetivo al que aspiraba. Así que tuve esa idea brillante, materializada en un par de gafas que, puestas como era debido, me ampliaban los ojos y me conferían un aspecto solemne, muy poco favorecedor. No veía nada con ellas, sólo formas borrosas, y eso hacía que pareciera propensa a los accidentes. Y la gente tendía por naturaleza a alejarse de las personas que no dejaban de tropezar con las cosas, osease yo.

En aquel momento, los tres perros del pueblo avisaban de que alguien se acercaba. Pero los ladridos eran lejanos, y como aquellos perros parecían ladrar a la mínima y entre sí con regularidad, la verdad no preste mucha atención. Estaba leyendo un periódico viejo que había encontrado en el porche del hotel, sólo porque hacia un calor abrasador y llegaba una ligera brisa de la calle principal, o mejor dicho, de la única calle.

Preste atención, sin embargo, cuando cada uno de los vecinos salió de sus edificios respectivos y empezó a mirar hacia la entrada del pueblo. Al parecer, distinguían la diferencia del sonido de los ladridos cuando los animales no hacían ruido porque sí, sino porque habían visto algo realmente interesante.

Rosalie estaba echando una cabezada en el coche, situado en medio de la calle. Estaba agotada de tanto quejarse, aunque el calor excepcional de los últimos días también había influido algo. Y las pulgas de la habitación la habían picado tanto que había empezado a dormir en el coche por la noche y a dar cabezadas en él durante las horas más calurosas del día.

Los ladridos no despertaron a mi hermana, pero sí las primeras palabras dichas cerca. El panadero no trabajaba aquel día y había salido al porche del hotel para situarse junto a mí. Ambos nos protegíamos los ojos del sol para ver mejor al desconocido que avanzaba por la calle.

Montaba un animal magnífico, de la clase que en el Este los hombres ricos venderían para participar en carreras. Era un semental de color dorado, con la crin y la cola blancas, grande y esbelto, un animal de buen tamaño para un hombre alto. En cuanto a él en sí, el sombrero de ala ancha, típico del Oeste, le sombreaba tanto el rostro que nadie lograba ver de su aspecto nada más que tenía el tórax y los hombros anchos, llevaba una camisa azul descolorida, unos pantalones y un chaleco negro y un pañuelo azul oscuro atado al cuello, prenda que parecía servir para todo tipo de cosas en la pradera.

Es un vaquero y no tiene pinta de pistolero (me comentaba el panadero a lado mío).

Va armado (le indique mientras seguía mirando al desconocido).

Aquí todo el mundo va armado, señorita (me comento sonriendo el mismo).

Usted no (le indique).

Yo no soy todo el mundo (se estaba burlando de mi).

Había observado anteriormente que aquellos viejos solían decir muchas cosas extrañas como ésa. Pero eran un pozo de información sobre el Oeste y disfrutaba charlando con ellos cuando no estaban ocupados.

Los perros no habían dejado de ladrar y habían seguido al desconocido por el pueblo. No molestaban al caballo en absoluto. El hombre les echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando, pero también parecía ignorarlos. Se detuvo al llegar al coche de la diligencia, que aún seguía en medio de la calle. Se tocó la punta del sombrero para saludarnos, en un gesto de mera cortesía, antes de echárselo hacia atrás y mirar a Ed Harding.

Estoy buscando a las hermanas Swan y ésta parece ser la diligencia en la que se las vio viajar por última vez (dijo con una voz aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer).

Así es (respondió Ed), ¿Viene de parte de la línea de diligencias?

No, de parte de su tía. He venido a buscarlas (dijo serio y frunciendo la ceja).

Pues ya era hora **(**se oyó decir a Rosalie, y en uno de sus tonos más desagradables, mientras abría la puerta del coche y bajaba de él).

El hombre se puso bien el sombrero para saludarla y, después, con un dedo, se lo volvió a empujar hacia atrás.

¿Han sido una molestia las niñas? (preguntó luego en referencia al comentario de la joven).

Rosalie se lo quedó mirando como si fuera tonto. Yo estaba también demasiado ocupada observándolo boquiabierta, pero no por lo que había dicho. Eso todavía no lo había asimilado. No, desde el momento en que se había apartado el sombrero de la cara, sus atractivos rasgos me habían cautivado.

Unas mejillas bien afeitadas, la mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz recta sobre un bigote muy bien recortado y sexy. Tenía la piel con la misma diferencia de tono en la frente que parecía lucir la mayoría de los hombres en el Oeste, debido a que trabajaban bajo el sol con el sombrero puesto. Sin embargo, en él, esa línea del moreno apenas se distinguía, aunque estaba un poco bronceado, lo que sugería que no siempre llevaba sombrero, o que lo llevaba con frecuencia echado hacia atrás como en este momento.

Tenía los cabellos en tonos café cobrizo, aunque ahora estaban salpicados de polvo del camino. No demasiado largos, sólo hasta unos dos o tres centímetros por debajo de la nuca. Supuse que por lo general lo llevaría peinado hacia atrás, pero ahora llevaba la raya en medio y sobre cada cien le caía un mechón ondulado. Unas espesas cejas cobrizas le enmarcaban unos ojos verdes, del tono de unas brillantes esmeraldas con un ligero matiz azul.

Era una suerte que mi aspecto pasara tan desapercibido porque, por una vez, me había olvidado por completo de subirme las gafas a lo alto de la nariz. Claro que el hombre me había dedicado sólo una mirada fugaz antes de hablar con el señor Harding, y ahora, como todos, tenía los ojos puestos en Rosalie.

Incluso languidecida de calor, con el sudor resbalándole por las sienes, empapándole la ropa bajo las axilas y apelmazándole parte del flequillo, Rosalie seguía exuberantemente hermosa. No era extraño que el hombre la siguiera mirando, a pesar de que ella todavía no hubiera contestado a su pregunta, y no podía estar sólo esperando esa respuesta.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no había dejado de contemplarlo, hice tres cosas con rapidez. Me volví a poner las gafas en posición de camuflaje, me asegure de llevar el pelo hacia atrás, muy austero, y empecé a abanicarme con el periódico que tenía en la mano.

Iba a esperar que Rosalie se recuperara y hablara, otra cosa que estaba acostumbrada a hacer para desviar la atención de mi misma. Pero mi hermana, que acababa de despertarse, seguía algo desorientada y no daba señales de hacerlo. El silencio prolongado, aparte del ladrido de los perros, estaba empezando a tomar un cariz ridículo, así que yo dije por fin, aunque vacilante:

Tal vez esperaba un par de niñas pequeñas, ¿me equivoco? (le pregunte tímidamente y agachando la cabeza).

Caramba **(**exclamó con rapidez el hombre, sin tener que preguntar a qué se refería. Me miró un momento y se volvió de nuevo hacia Rosalie).

Y por primera vez me molestó que me ignorasen de una forma tan rotunda. Lo que era una locura, puesto que me esforzaba mucho por lograr exactamente eso. Y no tendría nada de bueno atraer la atención de aquel hombre. De hecho, hacerlo seria perjudicial para la tranquilidad de aquél y mía propia.

Así que fue un alivio, al menos para mi, que Rosalie se recompusiera y preguntara:

¿Quién es usted? (le pregunto sin voltear a verlo y con una voz indiferente).

Edward Cullen y trabajo para su tía (le dijo con un tono cordial y brindándole una sonrisa torcida).

No existía modo más rápido de quedar descartado de los pensamientos de Rosalie como hombre merecedor de su atención que mencionar que se era un mero empleado, de cualquier tipo. Ella no perdía el tiempo con nadie que no fuera más rico que ella.

Sin mirarlo aun, cruzó el reducido trecho de calle que separaba el coche del hotel y llegó a la sombra del porche. Edward Cullen se disponía a desmontar cuando el tono de jefa a empleado de Rosalie lo detuvo.

Hay que volver a cargar en el coche siete baúles en total. Empiece para que podamos abandonar este desastre de pueblo de inmediato (le ordeno solemnemente).

¿Espera viajar en eso? **(**preguntó Edward, de nuevo en la silla y con la mirada puesta en la diligencia).

Siete baúles grandes, repito, y no hay ni un solo vehículo en este pueblo que pueda transportarlos aparte de este coche, señor Cullen.

Pues los dejaremos aquí (dijo encogiéndose de hombros indiferente).

¡Ni hablar! **(**exclamó con un grito ahogado).

Edward y Rosalie se miraron, o más bien se fulminaron con la mirada durante un momento en una breve batalla de voluntades. Donde Cullen terminó suspirando, pensando tal vez que no valía la pena discutir por eso.

Sabrá conducir la diligencia, ¿verdad? **(**pregunte con prudencia).

No, pero supongo que puedo averiguar cómo se hace. ¿Dónde están los caballos? La cuadra parecía cerrada y vacía cuando pasé por delante (nos dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio).

Sí, como muchos edificios de aquí, la abandonaron hace mucho **(**le explique). Así que dejaron a los animales libres en el campo situado detrás del pueblo.

Un momento después, un disparo los sobresaltó a todos, es decir, a todos excepto a él, que era quién lo había efectuado. Los perros que lo habían seguido continuaban ladrando alrededor de las patas del caballo. El disparo dio en el suelo, cerca de ellos, y los ahuyentó a toda velocidad.

Rosalie, sorprendida, había chillado y se había llevado una mano al pecho, donde seguía.

¿Era del todo necesario? (preguntó a Cullen con sorna).

Éste volvió a ponerse bien el sombrero sobre la frente y recogió las riendas dispuesto a irse.

No, pero fue un placer (contestó con una sonrisa perezosa).

* * *

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios, ya se encontraron, ahora falta ver el giro de la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios, sean pacientes porfavor.

Espero que haigan pasado una bonita navidad con su familia y seres queridos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

POV Bella

Patán insoportable (escuche que masculló Rosalie antes de entrar para volver a guardar en los baúles las pocas cosas que había sacado).

Edward Cullen se había marchado pero, al parecer, mi hermana no creía que fuera a abandonarnos como había hecho el conductor. Eso jamás se le ocurriría a alguien tan egocéntrico como ella. Yo , que no estaba tan segura, di la vuelta deprisa al hotel hasta la parte posterior para asegurarme de que sólo había ido a recoger los caballos de la diligencia.

Poco después suspire de alivio al ver que salía de detrás de dos edificios situados calle abajo para adentrarse en el campo donde pastaban los caballos. Todavía estaban los cinco, aunque muy dispersos. Lo observe unos minutos mientras empezaba a reunirlos.

Uno le dio problemas; no quería volver a trabajar. Pero el vaquero tomó una cuerda que llevaba sujeta detrás de la silla y empezó a ondear un lazo sobre su cabeza para lanzárselo después al caballo. El lazo acertó en la cabeza del animal y quedó ajustado antes de que éste pudiera sacudírselo.

Yo ya había oído hablar de la técnica de lanzar el lazo, pero no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de verla. Al parecer, el panadero había estado en lo cierto y Edward Cullen era un hombre que sabía trabajar con el ganado y con los caballos. Un vaquero, y el primero que conocía desde mi llegada a Texas. Sin duda conocía la zona y sería el guía perfecto. Ojalá no fuera además tan guapo.

Como la mayoría de los hombres guapos, intentaría cortejar a Rosalie. Todos lo hacían. Si creían tener la menor posibilidad con ella, lo intentaban. Rosalie era demasiado hermosa para que no lo probaran. Los pocos a los que había tenido años pendientes de ella y a los que había incluso animado ni siquiera sabían lo arpía que era. Si deseaba que volvieran, les mostraba sólo su mejor cara. Era muy buena engañando a los hombres.

Pero Edward no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No entraba en la categoría de guapo y rico que era obligatoria para ella. Así que yo esperaba que cuando mi hermana se hubiera calmado un poco, no decidiera que él sería un entretenimiento divertido. Si desplegaba sus encantos, Edward se enamoraría de ella y eso sería terrible para él.

En cualquier caso no era probable que Rose se calmara, por lo menos hasta no estar de camino a casa, en Forks, Washington. Hasta entonces mostraría cuán desagradable era, y todos los que la rodeaban iban a sufrir su desagrado porque no soportaba que alguien no se sintiera abatido cuando ella lo estaba.

Rosalie detestaba de verdad este viaje y lo que lo motivaba. Tener que vivir con su nueva tutora y haber de obedecer sus dictados hacían que ya odiara a nuestra tía, a pesar de no conocerla. Las dos teníamos sólo un vago recuerdo de ella, ya que Alice se había ido de casa cuando eran muy pequeñas. Lo que más molestaba a Rose era no poder casarse con quién ella quisiera y tener que obtener antes el permiso de su tía. Decía que su padre debería haberle dejado elegir, sin importar a quién eligiera, porque siempre le había dado todo lo que quería.

Era probable que Alice no fuera tan generosa y que se tomara su deber en serio porque era un deber nuevo e inesperado. Por lo menos, así era como yo habría reaccionado en su lugar, de modo que daba por sentado que la tía Alice también.

Era de esperar que Edward viera a Rose tal como era y no tuviera curiosidad por lo que podrían parecerle sólo los arrebatos de un niña mimada. Por mi parte, yo tomaría las precauciones habituales y lo desanimaría, ya que podía ser muchísimo peor si, por alguna extraña razón, me dedicaba a mi su atención.

Regrese al hotel a hacer el equipaje. Antes de subir las escaleras me encontré con el dueño del hotel y le pedí que informara al señor Cullen de que sólo había cinco caballos, a fin de que el no perdiera el tiempo buscando al sexto. Por un momento había pensado decírselo yo misma, pero decidí que cuanto menos contacto tuviera con él, mejor.

No tenía mucho que empaquetar. Ninguna de nosotras lo tenía, pues, dado que carecíamos de cómoda o de armario, habíamos seguido guardando las cosas en los baúles. Dos eran míos, uno de Ángela y los cuatro restantes de Rosalie. Se había resistido a dejar tanto sus objetos de valor como sus baratijas, a pesar de que no habíamos cerrado la casa de Forks, sino que había quedado al cuidado de una persona para evitar los robos.

Antes de que los cinco caballos estuvieran enganchados al coche, habíamos acabado y estábamos esperando en el porche. Por lo menos Ángela y Rosalie. Era una buena ocasión para que Edward Cullen se enojara lo bastante conmigo para eliminarla por completo de sus pensamientos. Cuando Edward se estaba peleando con el arnés del caballo principal, me le acerque.

Tiene alguna prueba de que nuestra tía le enviara a buscarnos (le pregunte por curiosidad).

Cullen me miró de reojo y volvió a dirigir su atención al caballo.

Yo mencioné a su tía, no ustedes (me recordó en tono indiferente).

Sí, es cierto, pero todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe que perdimos hace poco a nuestro padre y que vamos a vivir con nuestra tía (insistí insegura de su procedencia).

No había pisado nunca este pueblo (replicó mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido).

Eso dice usted, pero a mi no me consta (le dije lo obvio, pues apenas llevábamos unos días en el pueblo).

Me está acusando de haber entrado a escondidas en el pueblo ayer, quizá, de haber oído esa historia que todo el mundo conoce y de idear un plan para fugarme con usted y su hermana (exclamó Cullen sarcástico y molesto).

Y dicho así, sonaba horrible. Tendría que ser una persona de la peor calaña para elaborar un plan como aquél. Me estremecí por dentro. Debería asentir con la cabeza, pero no logre hacerlo y no fue necesario, porque él ya estaba furioso conmigo.

Edward se metió la mano en un bolsillo del chaleco, sacó una carta y la puso delante de mis narices.

Así fue cómo supe dónde encontrarlas, señorita Swan, y ya que no las encontré donde debían estar, desde entonces las he estado buscando.

Sin duda, en sus palabras había cierta dosis de censura, y aún más en el tono. Le había molestado, y por demás, tener muchos más problemas de los previstos para encontrarnos. Me sonroje, a pesar de que ni siquiera era culpa mía no haber estado en Galveston como deberíamos. Pero al parecer le había molestado mucho más aún mi acusación. Bueno, de eso se trataba, ¿no? Lograr caerle mal y que, por consiguiente, me ignorara a partir de entonces.

La carta era la que Billy Black había mandado a nuestra tía. Por supuesto, yo no había dudado que Edward fuera quien decía ser. No había necesitado pruebas. Sin embargo, aparente que la prueba que me presentaba me había convencido.

Muy bien (exclame remilgadamente con un resoplido, tras ajustarme las gafas sobre la nariz). Me alegra estar en buenas manos (le dije y me di la media vuelta rumbo con Ángela y Rosalie).

Era probable que fuera el enfado lo que lo llevó a replicar: ¿Buenas? No, sólo en mis manos. Por lo menos, yo esperaba que sólo fuera el enfado.

* * *

es cortito pero habia tenido a mi abue enferma y habia salido de la ciudad, ya esta mejor y aqui esta el capitulo, tratare de que aunque cortitos actualizar mas seguido, espero sus comentarios y gracias a Camila Anahi Cullen, pollito, Stalish, VampireGirl90 por su comentario del capitulo anterior.l


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

POV Edward

Ahora que las había encontrado no tenia que recorrer el trayecto tan deprisa. Nos quedaban seis horas de luz del día y podíamos alcanzar el siguiente pueblo con estación para diligencias antes del anochecer a un ritmo normal. Pero los caballos estaban frescos, y además yo seguía enfadado, de modo que llegamos una hora antes del ocaso.

Descargue el resto de mi enfado en el empleado de la estación, que intentó negarnos un coche regular sin coste adicional, e incluso quería quedarse el coche que ya teníamos. Así que ni hablar, así como veía las cosas las dos hermanas tenían derecho a un viaje gratis hasta Trenton como compensación de la experiencia que les habían hecho pasar.

Esa noche, las mujeres se alojaron en un hotel, uno decente según ellas, al menos no mereció de sus quejas esta vez, ya que no podía decirse lo mismo de la mayor parte del día. El viaje había provocado un montón de gritos, que había ignorado deliberadamente, provenientes dentro del coche. Puede que todos provinieran de aquella solterona con una imaginación hiperactiva, pensé para mis adentros.

Me fui a la cantina más cercana y solo después de tres whiskies por fin pude dejar de apretar los dientes. No me sentía nada contento con la situación. Y es que tenía que soportar a unas mujeres, no a unas niñas, y eran tres. Tendría que haber pedido a Alice que me lo aclarara antes de partir.

No debería haber supuesto que las sobrinas que el hermano de ella había dejado a su cargo fueran niñas pequeñas. Debería haberme negado a hacerle ese favor pero, por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarme.

Ya había sido bastante terrible pensar que viajaría con un par de niñas hasta el rancho, pero la mayoría de los niños que yo conocía se portaban bien, y no había esperado tener problemas. Las mujeres, en cambio, sólo podían crear dificultades y, por lo que había visto hasta entonces de esas hermanas, iban a creármelas.

En cualquier caso, debería haber imaginado antes que las hermanas Swan eran mujeres, en especial después de tener que localizarlas. Pero estaba convencido de que ellas eran demasiado pequeñas para causarme molestias, eso me impidió considerar los comentarios que había oído sobre ellas a lo largo del camino, en que ni una sola vez las calificaron de adultas, que yo recordara.

Frases como esas jovencitas tenían una prisa terrible, Esas muchachitas no atendían a razones o Esas damitas dejaron el tren más deprisa que una prostituta saldría de una iglesia no me indicaban exactamente que eran mujeres que podían despertar un interés lascivo.

¿Podían? ¡Caray, la tal Rosalie era preciosa! Unos cabellos rubios de tono dorado y peinados para enmarcar su rostro oval con rizos y tirabuzones que le quedaban perfectos. Una naricita respingona, las mejillas sonrosadas, una barbilla suave y los labios más seductores que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y unos ojos de chocolate oscuro que brillaban como gemas pulidas, rodeados de unas gruesas pestañas negras un poco emborronadas por el calor, lo que indicaba que seguramente no era ése su color natural, pero aún así, la clase de ojos en los que un hombre podía perderse encantado.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía además una figura llamativa que hacia caer la baba a cualquier hombre. Unos senos generosos, cintura de avispa y las caderas redondeadas, y no era demasiado alta, veinte y pocos centímetros más baja que él, lo que era bastante ideal en su opinión.

A mi parecer, su irritabilidad al conocerme era comprensible, la habían abandonado en un pueblo casi fantasma, antes que eso había sufrido el asalto a un tren y Dios sabía cuántas cosas más. Para una joven educada con delicadeza, el Oeste podía ser un lugar duro, y ya había sufrido muchos malos percances. Lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla a Twisting Barb sin más incidentes.

En cuanto a su hermana, ella se veía que era una solterona; con esas gafas horrorosas que llevaba, no podía definirla de manera distinta. Y, aunque sabía que no estaba siendo nada benévolo con ella, después de cómo me había insultado, no podía pensar en ella de otro modo.

Eran tan distintas como el día y la noche, tanto que, de no saberlo, uno no sospecharía jamás que eran hermanas. Las dos rubias, sí, las dos con los ojos chocolates y una bella figura, pero el parecido terminaba ahí.

Era evidente que la tal bella era la mayor, y quizás estaba amargada por su soltería. Seguramente estaba celosa de Rosalie porque había acaparado todo el atractivo de la familia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño sin gracia y peinado hacia atrás, caminaba con paso firme, como un hombre, e iba vestida en un tono gris pardo.

Puede que lograra mejorar un poco si ella lo intentara, pero con esas gafas que daban a sus ojos un aspecto tan saltón, seguramente pensaba que no valía la pena intentarlo. Era la clase de chica que llevaría a un hombre a salir corriendo despavorido si se fijaba en él. Cuanto menos pensara en ella, mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, partimos justo después del amanecer. A las mujeres no les gustó demasiado salir tan temprano, pero era necesario para llegar a la estación siguiente antes del anochecer. Al menos, volveríamos a estar en la ruta de la diligencia, de modo que habría más estaciones a lo largo del camino entre los pueblos para cambiar los caballos y alimentar a los pasajeros y, si no, por lo menos habría zonas designadas para pararse a descansar.

Al conductor que contrate no parecía preocuparle, aunque admitió que jamás había conducido en la ruta que llevaba a Trenton. Marcos vulturi era un individuo malhumorado de casi cincuenta años, con los cabellos ya grises y un largo mostacho que se proyectaba hacia arriba en sus extremos del que estaba muy orgulloso. Hacia unos diez años que conducía diligencias, y antes, trenes de mulas, de modo que conocía bien su trabajo.

Dos días después, tuve otro roce desagradable con la solterona. Hacia mediodía nos detuvimos en una de las mejores estaciones. Tenía cuadra, restaurante, ofrecía una gran variedad de productos e incluso disponía de alojamiento por si el tiempo era inclemente.

Seguía haciendo buen tiempo, e iba refrescando un poco a medida que avanzábamos hacia el noroeste. Habían cambiado el tiro mientras almorzábamos. Sin embargo, hubo una ligera demora al salir porque uno de los caballos de refresco perdió una herradura y hubo que sacarlo para solucionarlo. Como la estación atendía una única ruta, sólo tenía disponibles seis caballos, de modo que era necesario volver a poner la herradura si queríamos al caballo fresco.

Yo había procurado guardar todo lo posible las distancias con las mujeres, aunque sólo fuera porque me atraía Rosalie Swan, y un viaje, con las incomodidades que conllevaba, no era un buen momento para tener ideas románticas. Cuando ella estuviera instalada en su nuevo hogar, decidiría si obrar o no de acuerdo a esa atracción. Así que yo comía con marcos, en lugar de con las mujeres, y viajaba la mitad del día con él en el pescante del conductor y la otra mitad iba a caballo, pero jamás dentro del coche.

Rosalie y la doncella, Ángela, ya habían subido al vehículo cuando el caballo perdió la herradura, y decidieron esperar dentro. Sin embargo la solterona estaba comprando algo en la tienda y, sin saber nada de la demora, pensando quizá que retrasaba la salida, ella llegó corriendo al coche y chocó con mi espalda.

No le di importancia, ella era una mujer muy torpe que siempre tropezaba con las cosas, y con las personas. Me limite a apartarme. Sin embargo, ella pareció ponerse muy nerviosa por el accidente e incluso me dio la impresión de que iba a disculparse, pero debió de cambiar de parecer. No me imaginaba cómo pudo terminar culpándome, aunque lo hizo.

Quería hacerme caer, ¿verdad? Y no es la primera vez. ¿Es algo que le viene de pequeño? ¿Meterse con los más débiles? Hacer eso es perverso. ¡Déjelo ya! (dijo enojada y apuntándome con el dedo).

A mi no sólo me sorprendió la acusación, sino que, además, me resultó tan increíble que me culpara de algo que sabía que era culpa de ella que me quede sin habla. Y tras haberme insultado por segunda vez, bella alejó la falda de mi de un tirón, como si corriera el riesgo de contaminarse, y se marchó indignada.

Casi la hice volverse, incluso empecé a alargar la mano para sujetarla. Tal vez lo que ella necesitara era que la sacudieran un poco. Pero me detuve. No valía la pena perder el tiempo en las ridiculeces que se le ocurrían a esa mujer. El problema era que había perdido el tiempo igualmente meditando lo irritante que era.

Los asaltadores que detuvieron la diligencia un par de horas después en la carretera, no podían imaginar que no era un buen momento para atracarla. Eran dos, y cada uno de ellos sujetaba un revólver en cada mano. De hecho, por lo que se veía a pesar de ir ellos enmascarados, uno parecía ser una chica, o un muchacho muy joven, bajo y flaco. El otro, que era quien hablaba, era un pedazo de animal.

Dio órdenes de que dejáramos las armas y les entregáramos todos los objetos de valor. Yo, que en aquel momento iba en el pescante con marcos, no obedecí. Marcos sí, y deprisa. Según el había asistido a muchos atracos en su trabajo y, en su opinión, no le pagaban lo suficiente para arriesgar la vida intentando proteger lo que había en los bolsillos de otras personas. Yo podía haber pensado lo mismo si la solterona no me hubiera vuelto a sacar de mis casillas este día.

No estoy de buen humor (les asegure con el rifle ya en la mano, puesto que lo llevaba en el regazo). Si tenéis algo de sentido común, os daréis cuenta de que no deberíais meteros conmigo hoy. Si tengo que disparar, lo haré a matar. Así que será mejor que os lo penséis un momento y os larguéis.

En ese instante era bastante probable que empezaran a volar las balas. Los salteadores corrían ese tipo de riesgos, y aquellos dos tenían ya las armas preparadas, mientras que yo sólo estaba armado para enfrentarse a ellos. Pero con toda probabilidad ellos no sabían que en el coche no había sino mujeres, de modo que pensarían que podían intervenir más armas en la acción.

Sin embargo, como marcos había dejado la suya al ordenárselo, en ese momento sólo tenían que encargarse de mi. Claro que, con buena puntería, bastaba con un solo rifle. La cuestión era si creían que ellos eran mejores y más rápidos que yo. Únicamente ellos sabían lo buenos que eran.

Se produjo entonces un breve intercambio de susurros entre ambos, y algunas palabrotas. Yo espere con paciencia. Casi rogaba que no se echaran para atrás. Pero, si bien no dudaría en meterle una bala en el cuerpo al tipo corpulento, era incapaz de disparar a adolescentes o a forajidas, lo que quiera que fuese el otro asaltante. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando el bajo dio una patada al suelo y se dirigió hacia el arbusto donde estaban atados los caballos. El hombre corpulento retrocedió más despacio, pero al cabo de un momento, también había desaparecido. Yo seguí esperando, alerta, y no me relaje hasta oír que sus caballos se alejaban a galope.

Eso ha sido una verdadera estupidez (se quejó marcos mientras recuperaba el arma del suelo del vehículo y volvía a ponérsela en la pistolera). Lo normal es que haya unos cuantos más apostados a los lados, preparados para cualquier tipo de resistencia.

Pero aquí lo normal no ha valido, ¿verdad? (conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

No, claro que tú no lo sabías. Ha sido pura suerte que sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Una vez vi cómo disparaban tantas balas a un coche que hasta se le cayo la rueda. Y esa vez también había sólo dos salteadores a la vista, pero resulto que en total eran seis.

Quizá deberías buscarte otro trabajo.

Quizá sí (concedió marcos con un bufido). Pero, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te pones de mejor humor para que no consigas que me maten?

Yo pensé que la tensión nerviosa era lo que le hacia hablar así, de modo que no me ofendí. Aunque cuando la misma tensión nerviosa le llegó procedente de otra dirección, lo hice. La muchacha bajó del coche con la cara roja de rabia y empezó a gritarme.

No vuelva a ponernos nunca en peligro de este modo. ¡Podría.. podríamos estar muertos! ¡Unos cuantos baúles llenos de ropa y un poco de dinero no valen vidas humanas!

Eso me pasaba por hacerme el héroe y que recibía una tremenda bronca. Y eso fue la gota que me colmó el vaso. Baje del coche, agarre a la solterona por el brazo y la arrastre veinte metros antes de detenerme.

Tengo ganas de sacudirla hasta dejarla tambaleando (gruñí) Diga una palabra más y tal vez lo haga. La situación estaba controlada, señorita. Si no hubiera tenido el rifle en las manos, podría haber sido distinto. Y si no me hubiera irritado antes con sus estúpidas acusaciones, también podría haber sido distinto. Así que tal vez debería plantearse cerrar el pico a partir de ahora, y puede que llegue a Twisting Barb de una pieza.

La deje y fui a comprobar cómo estaba Rosalie. Seguramente seguiría asustada, puede que necesitara consuelo. Abrí la puerta del coche y vi los ojos tranquilos de Ángela puestos en mi (nada parecía perturbar a la criada) y a Rosalie profundamente dormida. Esa preciosidad no se había enterado de nada.

* * *

Otra vez cortito pero actualice mas rápido, ya van camino al rancho, y Edward se fijo en rose, pobre bella de solterona amargada no la baja jajajjaa.

Espero sus comentarios, gracias a todas las personas que han puesto el fic en favoritos y alarmas, pero sobre todo gracias a esas personas que se toman las molestias de dejarme su comentario. Tratare de seguir actualizando así, cortito pero mas frecuente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

POV Bella

Yo estaba abatida, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer un ridículo tan grande, y a hacerlo aposta. Era cierto que solía empezar causando mala impresión a cualquiera que tuviera posibilidades de convertirse en un amigo o un pretendiente, lo suficiente para que esa persona considerara que no valía la pena conocerme.

Era mi táctica defensiva para asegurarme desde el principio de que mi hermana no se pusiera celosa. Y llevaba tanto tiempo poniéndola en practica que me salía de modo automático.

Me había esforzado en hacerlo con Edward Cullen el día que nos encontró. Debería haber bastado el hecho de acusarlo de tener intenciones nefandas cuando yo no dudaba en absoluto de que había ido a rescatarnos. Era evidente que él se había sentido insultado y que desde entonces me había evitado: no me dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección. El resultado perfecto. Pero no había contado con el efecto que él tendría en mi.

Porque tenía que admitirlo: me gustaba, y demasiado. La atracción inicial que había sentido por él no disminuía con ese distanciamiento como debería. Pensaba en él sin cesar, esperaba oír el sonido de su voz, alcanzar a verlo cuando cabalgaba junto al coche; todo lo que no debería hacer, pero yo no parecía poder evitarlo.

Rosalie no se había percatado aún de mi interés por Edward porque la consumía su propio malestar. Pero si llegara a pensar, ni que fuera un segundo, que a mí me gustaba, entonces procuraría conquistarlo, no para quedarse con él, claro, sino sólo para fastidiarme.

De modo que no tenía por qué aumentar la aversión de Edward hacia mí: éste ya me tenía bastante. Lo que yo debía hacer era quemar todas mis naves para asegurarme de que nunca hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que él pudiera ser mío. Porque aunque perdiera el juicio por completo y le hiciera saber que me gustaba, sabía que no podía competir por él con mi hermana.

Rosalie intentaría todo lo habido y por haber para conseguir lo que quería. Si lo que quería era un hombre, incluso dormía con él, aunque sólo fuera una vez, para que sintiera devoción por ella. Lo había hecho antes, y se había asegurado de que yo lo supiera si se trataba de un hombre por el que yo había mostrado algún interés.

Así que hasta que Rosalie estuviese casada y se marchara a vivir lejos de mí, yo no podría empezar a pensar en casarme a mi vez.

De modo que yo había vuelto a hacer el ridículo, y ahora me sentía triste y avergonzada por ello. Y para colmo esa vez ni siquiera había sido queriendo. Chocar con Edward aquella tarde no había sido sino un accidente.

Pero estaba a punto de disculparme y eso había disparado una alarma en mi interior. Yo no quería que el pensara sólo que era torpe. Eso no era un rasgo lo bastante malo para provocar una aversión extrema. Aunque sí otra acusación injustificada.

Al menos, podía haber sido algo más ingeniosa. Acusarle de ser perverso con los débiles era más que absurdo. Solo demostraba lo nerviosa que me había puesto al encontrarme tan cerca de él que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Yo habría dicho entonces que no podría estar más avergonzada. Pero, quién lo iba a decir, cuando él se enfrento a algo de peligro durante aquel atraco abortado a la diligencia yo perdí todo mi sentido común. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era peor, si tener miedo por él o comportarme como una idiota debido a ello.

Yo estaba tan abatida por completo. Y encima, tenía que toparme a cenar con él justo esta noche, cuando yo me ponía colorada cada pocos minutos porque no podía dejar de pensar en mi ridículo comportamiento. En cualquier caso, sabía que era inevitable, por lo menos esta noche.

El pueblo era pequeño y sólo había un restaurante en el único hotel, y nada más que una mesa vacía en él; además el comedor estaba cerrando (el cocinero ya se había ido a casa), de modo que no podía poner ninguna excusa para volver más tarde a cenar, ni él tampoco.

Por lo menos no tuvimos que oír la habitual serie de interminables quejas de rose mientras comíamos. Había estado dormida todo el rato que duró el atraco, de modo que no sentía ninguna inquietud por ello porque no se había enterado hasta después, cuando estábamos a mitad de camino del próximo pueblo y, en cierto modo, se hallaba de buen humor por ello. Y que mi hermana estuviera de buen humor significaba que coquetearía con todos los hombres que tuviera cerca.

Yo encontré la comida insípida, apenas y podía tragarla. Se me habían despertado tantos sentimientos encontrados que empezó a dolerme la cabeza. Una cosa era saber lo que podía pasar y otra muy distinta estar ahí sentada viendo cómo Rosalie captaba la atención embelesada de Edward. Hasta el pobre marcos se puso de lo más nervioso con las sonrisas de Rosalie. La verdad a mí se me revolvió el estómago.

El dolor de cabeza era una buena excusa para marcharme, y la utilice, y qué si me iba a dormir hambrienta. Tendría suerte si conseguía dormir algo.

En realidad, nadie salvo Ángela me oyó disculparme, el ni se percato que me marchaba; tal vez si se me daba muy bien pasar desapercibida, pensé irónicamente. Logre llegar a la habitación que compartiría con mi hermana y Ángela a pesar de que la luz del pasillo se había apagado. Y estaba demasiado triste para encender la lámpara de la habitación. Me deshice el moño para soltarme el pelo, coloque las gafas en la mesa más cercana, deje caer el vestido al suelo y me metí en la cama para aliviar mis penas.

Sentía una gran cantidad de sentimientos diversos, de hecho, una ventaja era que me agotaba más de lo que pensaba y, gracias a Dios, por eso me dormí enseguida. No había esperado hacerlo. Y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que estaba profundamente dormida cuando me había despertado de golpe una voz sorprendida que había gritado: ¿Pero qué diablos?

Desde el inicio del viaje en Haverhill, me había acostumbrado a que me despertara Rosalie, que no era nada considerada con los demás, cuando se iba a dormir. Pero esta vez no era Rosalie quién estaba de pie junto a la cama. yo reconocí aquella voz grave, y estaba lo bastante sorprendida para chillar:

¡Salga de mi habitación! (grite aturdida y avergonzada).

Él por su parte había tenido tiempo de recuperarse.

Ésta es mi habitación (dijo Edward con calma, incluso con algo de ironía).

Oh. (y volvía a estar avergonzada; era una mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo pensé irónicamente). Entonces debo disculparme.

No se moleste (soltó Edward con humor).

No lo haré (replique, y añadí con frialdad) Buenas noches.

Durante esa breve conversación, me había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Edward había abierto las sábanas ante de percatarse de que ya había alguien en la cama, y la habitación seguía a oscuras. Como yo, no había encendido la lámpara para meterme en la cama. Eso significaba que podía irme sin que pudiera verme bien y esperaba no tropezar al salir.

Era un buen plan, que lleve a la práctica de inmediato, pero no había contado con que él alumbrara una de las cerillas que estaban junto a la lámpara de aceite más o menos al mismo tiempo que yo empecé a moverme. Esperaba que tuviera la mirada puesta en la lámpara para encenderla y no en mi. No me detuve a averiguarlo y salí con rapidez de la cama para cruzar la puerta y darme de bruces con marcos, que iba a entrar.

Choque con él, murmure un rápido Perdón, lo siento, pero no me detuve. ¿Podría estar más acalorada? Seguramente no. Y no me calme una vez segura detrás de la puerta adecuada, unos metros más allá del pasillo. Lo único que podía agradecer en este momento era que la habitación seguía vacía, de modo que no tenía que explicar a mi hermana ni a la doncella qué hacia corriendo por el hotel en ropa interior.

* * *

o.k. ya volvi, estoy muy contenta por todas las alarmas e historias favoritos que e recivido de esta historia, ademas de los favoritos autor, asi que ya actualice otro cachito de la historia, el siguiente es un edward pov de lo ultimo. gracias tambien a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, si siguen asi seguire actualizando mas seguido aunque sean cachitos.

GRACIAS, nos vemos al rato actualizo cumpliendo mi sueño y talvez doble engaño.


	8. edward pov

CAPÍTULO 8

Marcos entró andando despacio en la habitación un momento después con el sombreo de ala ancha torcido y sacudiéndose la ropa.

¿Era quién creo que era, cabronazo? (me dijo con una sonrisa picara).

Yo me senté al borde de la cama que iba a compartir con el conductor de la diligencia, yo tenía el ceño fruncido y un aspecto pensativo.

¿Y quién crees que era? (le pregunte ingenuamente y pensativo).

¿Quién iba a ser? Un joven atractivo como tú no se molestaría con la discretita (me dijo guiñándome un ojo y dándome un codazo).

Espera un momento, no es lo que estás pensando. Se confundió de habitación. Por eso salió desesperada con tantas prisas cuando llegué yo. ¿Pudiste verla bien? (pregunte por que aun dudaba de quien fuera).

Sí. Bueno, supongo que no. Pero la figura que tapaban esa brevísima camisola y ese culote con volantes era espléndida (aseguró marcos), y sólo una de las dos tiene las formas bonitas.

Me levante de la cama y recogí las gafas de la mesa y se las puse delante a marcos.

Se las dejó (le dije para que viera que era Isabella).

Vaya, bueno, (marcos se sonrojó un poco), supongo que todas las mujeres se parecen bajo la ropa. No habría dicho nunca que unos cabellos tan largos cupieran en un moño tan pequeño. No me lo imaginaba, ¿sabes? La mujer que se cruzó conmigo tenía una larguísima melena dorada.

Yo no sabía que pensar, aparte de que quizá mis ojos me habían jugado una mala pasada. Le había visto el perfil a la muchacha cuando había saltado de la cama, por lo menos en parte, ya que los cabellos largos se lo tapaban bastante. Y por un segundo, habría podido jurar que me engañaban los oídos al hacerme creer que oía la voz de Isabella, cuando en realidad quién salía corriendo de la habitación era Rosalie.

También me había vuelto para ver cómo se iba, y mi confusión había aumentado, desde detrás, con esos largos rizos rubios ondeando alrededor de las caderas al correr, y vestida tan sólo con el culote con volantes que se le ajustaba a la perfección hasta las rodillas y la fina camisola blanca que se le adhería como una segunda piel desde los senos hasta la cintura, ese cuerpo de mujer tenía unas formas demasiado bonitas para pertenecer a las solterona. Tenía que pertenecer a Rosalie.

Pero cuando desapareció acabe de encender la lámpara y vi las gafas en la mesa, además de un vestido marrón en el suelo, el mismo que bella llevaba puesto este día y la confusión había vuelto a apoderarse de mí.

Había sido la solterona, si bien en aquel momento no tenía, en absoluto, el aspecto de tal. El perfil se parecía tanto al de su hermana que, por un momento, había estado seguro de que era Rosalie. Aún así, al verlas a las dos a la luz del día, no había el menor parecido entre ellas. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera. Pero quizá no lo había notado antes porque me costaba ver algo de Isabella que no fueran esas gafas que le deformaban los ojos.

Me puse las gafas frente a la cara, me las acerque a los ojos, e hice una mueca y volví a dejarlas en la mesa. A su través no vi nada salvo una mancha borrosa. Por un instante, sentí lástima de la chica. Tenía que ser casi ciega para necesitar unos cristales tan gruesos. Pero la lástima fue increíblemente breve. Ella seguía siendo una mujer insoportable, de mal genio e insultante, de la que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio se mantendría alejado.

Yo lo había conseguido en buena medida, y seguiría guardando las distancias, después de devolverle las gafas por la mañana. Tenía ganas de hacerlo para poder despojar las ultimas dudas al poder verla bien sin las gafas que desmerecían el resto de sus rasgos.

A la mañana siguiente encontré a Isabella saliendo de su habitación y, ¡diablos! Llevaba ya otro par de gafas. Por mucho que lo intente, no conseguí ver nada más que los ojos aumentados y unos labios muy apretados. La nariz era la misma, aunque apuntara hacia arriba, las mejillas estaban igual de bien definidas, la frente podría ser igual, las cejas no coincidían, y del mentón no estaba seguro.

Y ella no me dio demasiada ocasión de observarla mejor, pues estaba colorada por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, me había arrebatado de las manos el vestido doblado y las gafas, había murmurado las gracias, y se había ido corriendo a tomar un desayuno rápido antes de partir.

Yo había estado tentado, y tentado de verdad, de arrancarle las gafas de lo alto de la nariz. Pero me faltó temeridad, bueno, no me faltó, pero no quería tener que soportar la bronca que sin duda me echaría de inmediato, ni la invectiva y los insultos que de seguro no cesarían hasta que pudiera dejarla en el regazo de Alice y librarse de ella.

Y, además, Rosalie me había prestado por fin algo de atención durante la cena de la noche anterior. Ya había empezado a preguntarme si yo no le interesaba en absoluto. No daba ninguna de las típicas pistas que indicaban que sí, y la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraba. Era una experiencia única para mi. Pero tras la noche anterior, valía la pena plantearme intentar conocerla mejor una vez hubiera llegado a casa.

Dos días más y llegaríamos a Trenton, y entonces faltaría otro largo día hasta el rancho. Podía esperar ese tiempo para ver por dónde iban los tiros en lo referente a Rosalie. Y en cuanto a su hermana, deseaba que desapareciera del mapa.

* * *

Aquí les dejo los pensamientos de nuestro Edward con referencia a bella, espero comentarios, mientras mas reciba mas rápido actualizo. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios el capitulo anterior, este va para ustedes que me lo pidieron.

GRACIAS……….


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

POV Edward

Cuando estábamos a un día de distancia de Trenton, empece a preguntarme si estaba preparado para volver a hablar con mi padre. Porque si llegaba cabalgando a Trenton seguro que tendría lugar un enfrentamiento, por eso estuve mucho rato pensando si debería enviar a las mujeres al pueblo con marcos o acompañarlos.

Si no iba con ellos, tendría que explicar por qué, y fue eso lo que al final me decidió, además, tres meses fuera de casa eran tiempo suficiente, más que suficiente, para que Jasper se hubiese calmado. Ahora podríamos discutir la cuestión del matrimonio con tranquilidad, de modo racional, sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera los estribos, bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

Un día más y Jasper sabría que había vuelto al condado. Y yo averiguaría si mi padre iba a mostrarse razonable respecto a sus sueños ambiciosos de fundar el mayor imperio ganadero de la zona, a mi costa.

Las mujeres estaban instaladas en otro hotel y pronto cenarían. Mientas yo decidí salir para ir a alguna cantina ya que todavía no tenía apetito. El sol se había puesto ya, o cuando menos los últimos tintes rojos desaparecerían del cielo en cuestión de minutos. Se acercaba una tormenta pero, con un poco de suerte, ya habríamos escampado por la mañana, no quería ninguna demora llegados a este punto.

Casi no vi a Isabella, que estaba de pie entre las sombras del porche observando cómo las nubes de lluvia se acercaban del oeste. Se volvió para verme y se giró de nuevo sin hacerme caso. Me irritó un segundo que me hiciera así el vacío y, después, solté un suspiro mental de alivio ya que en realidad no me apetecía hablar con ella.

¿Es mi tía buena gente? (preguntó sin mirarme).

Me detuve en lo alto de los peldaños del porche y me incline el sombrero hacia atrás. Había nerviosismo en esa pregunta, si hubiese sido tan brusca como en sus comentarios habituales, yo habría fingido no oírla y me habría ido. Además, lo que me preguntaba me pareció extraño, si se tenía en cuenta que Alice era pariente de ella, no mío.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? (ella rolo los ojos como si fuera obvio).

Bueno, mi padre tenía muchos defectos y ella es su hermana (contestó bella tímidamente).

¿Su padre no era buena gente? (fruncí el seño por su pregunta).

Es cuestión de opinión, y de a quién le pregunte. Rosalie te diría que era la mejor persona del mundo (me dijo con una mueca).

Se volvió un poco, pero no para mirarme, sino para poder verme de reojo. Yo tuve la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a ignorarme de nuevo.

¿Y usted no? (por alguna razón quise seguir escuchándola).

No era malo ni nada de eso. Sí, supongo que era buena persona en un sentido general. Pero la pregunta era sobre mi tía (me dijo con otra mueca y desviando mas la mirada incomoda).

¿No se han comunicado con ella desde que se traslado al Oeste? (se me hacia raro, que clase de familia eran).

No, y apenas la recuerdo de antes de que se fuera (contestó Isabella mientras sacudía la cabeza).

Bueno, pues es encantadora. No se me ocurre una sola persona que la conozca y no la aprecie (le dije sonriendo recordando a Alice).

¿De veras? (me volteo a ver y vi algo en sus ojos que me hipnotizo).

Parecía una niña asustada pidiendo que la tranquilizaran un poco. A pesar de toda la antipatía que le tenía, y era mucha, no pude evitar sonreír y decirle lo que necesitaba oír.

Sí, de veras, es bondadosa, generosa en extremo. Sería capaz de dar hasta lo que no tiene si creyera que alguien lo necesitaba. Y no me sorprendería que estuviera tan nerviosa por conocerlas como usted por conocerla a ella. Nunca tuvo niños. Aunque ya no puede decirse que usted sea una niña (le sonreí torcidamente por el recuerdo de mi tiempo con ella).

Me vino a la cabeza una imagen de aquel seductor cuerpo femenino saliendo de su habitación la pasada noche. No, sin duda no era una niña.

¿Y su marido? (quiso saber bella), recuerdo que mi padre mencionó una vez que se había mudado al Oeste justo después de casarse.

Yo sentí un momento de inquietud porque no me gustaba dar malas noticias, y no podía evitar asombrarse de que la falta de comunicación de la familia Swan fuera tal que la muchacha no se hubiera enterado aún de eso.

Alice y su hermano deberían de haberse mantenido cuando menos en contacto a lo largo de los años. Desde luego, desde que la conocía, ésta jamás había mencionado tener familia en ninguna parte. Tampoco es que eso fuera raro porque mucha gente iba al Oeste precisamente para olvidar lo que dejaba atrás.

Para quitarme el tema de encima, quizá fui un poco más directo de lo necesario.

Su tío murió el año pasado, su tía lleva el rancho sola desde entonces (le dije decidido a marcharme).

Dios mío, no tenía ni idea (me detuve y volví a verla).

¿No lo conocía? (aventure al ver que la joven no se entristecía).

No, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, una vez lo mencionaron (se interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de recordar), creo que fue mi madre quién lo dijo, que Alice se había casado con Frank Brandon para poder irse de Forks. Recuerdo haber pensado entonces que debía de tener muchos deseos de ver más mundo.

O muchos deseos de alejarse de su pequeño rincón del mundo, pensé.

Podría muy bien haber habido un distanciamiento entre los dos hermanos. Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de ellos se había mantenido en contacto con el otro. Pero seguían siendo familia, y la única que les quedaba, puesto que Alice se había convertido ahora en tutora de sus hijas.

Bueno, tendrá mucho tiempo para preguntarle al respecto, mañana por la noche estaremos en Trenton, y a última hora del día siguiente, en el rancho (le explique).

Cuando se me ocurrió que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con la solterona, me sonroje un poco. Pero como ya había oscurecido por completo, y aunque todavía podía vela porque mis ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, no la distinguía con claridad, de modo que era fácil para mi olvidar que era la hermana cascarrabias con una imaginación muy viva con la que conversaba.

La lluvia llegó poco después, con un chaparrón que llenó el porche de una neblina que nos apremio a loa dos a entrar de nuevo al hotel. En fin, despídete de encontrar una cantina agradable esta noche, pensé irónicamente.

En la reducida y bien iluminada recepción, tuve el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo Isabella se ajustaba las gafas sobre la nariz y se marchaba haciendo aspavientos sin decir otra palabra. Se acabó la normalidad, se había impuesto su grosería. Ni siquiera me dio las buenas noches.

* * *

Disculpen el retraso, pero e estado muy ocupada en algunos asuntos familiares, pero tratare de actualizar mas tarde o noche cumpliendo mi sueño y depende de sus comentarios seguir actualizando mas seguido, hoy salgo de mi compromiso familiar y de nuevo me queda tiempo.

Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente por fin llegan al pueblo cerca del rancho de Alice y se integra Emmet a la historia.

Espero comentarios………..


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

POV Edward

Al entrar en Trenton a última hora de la tarde siguiente, trate de ver el pueblo a través de los ojos de un desconocido, como sería que Rosalie lo vería. Era un pueblo de buen tamaño, mayor que la mayoría de los que habían visitado las mujeres en su viaje hasta allí. Había crecido mucho desde que mi padre se había instalado en la zona.

La calle principal original era ahora mucho más larga, se habían añadido dos manzanas a la derecha, con tres manzanas a la izquierda, y dos más adelante. Y el pueblo seguía creciendo, a pesar de no haber indicios de que el ferrocarril fuera a llegar a él. Pero tenía una línea de diligencias, con rutas que lo conectaban con Waco en el norte y Houston en el sur, y había pasajeros a quienes les gustaba lo que veían en Trenton y decidían quedarse en lugar de seguir el viaje.

El rancho de los Cullen era en parte responsable de ese crecimiento, a pesar de estar situado a unos quince kilómetros al oeste del pueblo. Jasper podría haber montado su propia tienda en el rancho para satisfacer las necesidades de su gran número de trabajadores, pero prefirió apoyar al pueblo. También había una amplia selección de agricultores establecidos al este del pueblo, y un aserradero a un solo día de distancia.

Líneas rectas, calles amplias, árboles plantados tiempo atrás y de un tamaño decente ahora, no había demasiado que el pueblo no ofreciera. Tres hoteles, cuatro casas de huéspedes, dos restaurantes además de los tres comedores de los hoteles abiertos al público, una tienda general y muchas otras especializadas en productos concretos como zapatos, armas, sillas de montar, muebles, joyas e incluso unas cuantas de modas. Tres médicos habían abierto consulta, y también había dos abogados, un dentista, dos carpinteros y otras personas con ocupaciones diversas. Para divertirse había cuatro cantinas, dos de ellas consideradas salas de baile, un teatro y varios burdeles en las afueras del pueblo.

Era, en esencia, un pueblo tranquilo. Mi padre no aprobaba que sus hombres fueran demasiado escandalosas, ni tampoco los propietarios de las cantinas, y si bien los vaqueros armaban jarana los fines de semana, ésta era más sana que destructiva, y muchos de ellos iban a una de las dos iglesias del pueblo los domingos por la mañana.

De vez en cuando había algún tiroteo en las calles, pero las más de las veces, el sheriff intervenía e intentaba disuadir a los contrincantes, casi siempre con éxito. Era una lástima que se jubilara el mes siguiente. Había mantenido la paz en Trenton muchos años y había resultado reelegido cuatro veces.

La verdad yo había esperado causar cierta conmoción al entrar en el pueblo, el distanciamiento de mi padre y mi marcha habrían desatado el cotilleo entre los vecinos. Los vaqueros de Alice habían vuelto con la noticia de que Jasper había contratado no a uno, sino a tres rastreadores para encontrarme y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había descubierto dónde me había escondido.

Así que me sorprendió, incluso me perturbó, cuando la diligencia Concord, mucho mayor que la que solía cruzar el pueblo, atrajo más la atención que yo. De hecho, esta diligencia había causado tal revuelo que cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel Albany, nadie me había reconocido aun cabalgando a su lado.

Pero entonces me llegaron de todas partes los saludos y los comentarios esperados, mientras la gente empezaba a agruparse frente a la entrada del hotel.

¿Eres tú, Edward?

¿Dónde estabas?

¿Sabe tu padre que has vuelto, chico?

¿Dónde te habías metido?

Me dijeron que esa potranca lloró toda una semana cuando la dejaste plantada (me decían burlándose de mi disque prometida).

¿Significa esto que te vas a casar con ella?

¿Nos invitarás a la fiesta?

¿Dónde has estado?

Yo no conteste a ninguna de las preguntas, ate el caballo a la barandilla que había delante del hotel y abrí la puerta de la diligencia. Rosalie bajó primero, y eso acalló bastante a la gente. Me lo había imaginado, Trenton no veía muchas mujeres tan bonitas como Rosalie Swan. Casi se oyó un grito ahogado antes del silencio.

Rosalie solía quejarse una o dos veces todos los días al acabar el viaje. No podía culparla. Una mujer delicada como ella debía de agotarse con facilidad de tanto viajar. Pero se contuvo ante la presencia de un público tan numeroso e incluso sonrió al ver aquella acogida. Muchos de los hombres se la quedaron mirando y seguramente se enamoraron de ella en lo breves instantes que tardó en entrar con gracia en el hotel.

Yo no me separe de ella, pero sólo lo hice para evitar la nueva ronda de preguntas que iban a iniciarse sin duda en cuanto ella desapareciera. Al menos, me dije a mí mismo que fue por eso que la tome del brazo y la conduje dentro, y no porque quisiera reivindicarla con sutileza para mí. Sin embargo, me había percatado de que hasta Emmet Evans había salido al porche de su cantina para observar la conmoción. Yo esperaba que siguiera allí, ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza para tener un enfrentamiento con mi viejo enemigo.

Emmet y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho. Toda la vida, en realidad, ya que habíamos nacido el mismo año. Por un breve período de tiempo, medio verano por lo menos, nos habíamos llevado bien, claro que entonces éramos demasiado jóvenes para haber descubierto ya que nos caíamos mal.

La competencia se interpuso en lo que podía haberse convertido en amistad. La verdad yo suponía que era bastante natural, ya que teníamos la misma edad y más o menos el mismo peso y estatura. Muy pronto empezamos a competir por todo. Las tareas de la escuela, la pesca, la caza, el tiro, las carreras, fuera lo que fuera, cada uno de los dos quería ser el mejor. Pero Emmet resultó ser un mal perdedor, y había empezado muchas de las primeras peleas.

Poco tiempo después ya no necesitábamos una excusa demasiado buena para pelearnos, ya que las luchas se habían convertido en otra forma más de competencia entre nosotros. Por aquel entonces destrozábamos el aula con tanta frecuencia que las autoridades del pueblo decidieron abandonar la pequeña escuela a favor de la iglesia, con la esperanza de que tendría una influencia más tranquilizante en los chicos como nosotros. No fue así, aunque, al menos, aguardábamos a pelearnos en el cementerio, a la salida.

Podríamos haber superado esas tendencias, haber llegado a ser amigos algún día y habernos reído de las travesuras infantiles. Todo era posible, pero cuando crecimos lo bastante para empezar a fijarse en las chicas...

Jessica Stanley fue la primera que nos gustó a los dos. Seis peleas más tarde y después de que Emmet grabara una noche Te amo, Jessica en todas las tablas de la casa de ella, los Stanley volvieron al Este y se llevaron a su hija con ellos.

Ángela Weber fue la segunda muchacha en la que ambos nos fijamos de nuevo a la vez. Teníamos entonces dieciséis años, y nuestras peleas se estaban volviendo un poco más sangrientas. Angie se interpuso entre ambos en una de ellas y acabó con la nariz rota. Yo sospechaba, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, que el puñetazo había sido el mío, pero jamás estuve del todo seguro. Después de eso, Angie se negó a hablar con ninguno de los dos, y seguía sin hacerlo, a pesar de que ahora estaba casada y tenía sus hijos.

El problema, sin embargo, fue Leah Clearwater. Se había desarrollado tarde, o tal vez no le habíamos prestado atención porque era un par de años menor que nosotros. Pero era una chica muy agradable, que ayudaba siempre a los niños más pequeños en la escuela. Aspiraba a ser maestra algún día.

Yo me encapriche de ella poco después de cumplir diecisiete años; la primera y la última vez que me interese en serio por una chica. La lleve de picnic, la invite a acompañarme mientras pescaba, baile con ella todas las piezas en la fiesta tras levantar el granero de los Newton, y estaba seguro de que había sido el primero en robarle un beso por lo coloradísima que se puso. Nunca se me habría ocurrido llegar más lejos. Era una buena chica, de esas que uno cortejaba despacio y después se casaba con ella.

En aquella ocasión intente mantener mi interés en secreto, no la llevaba a sitios donde Emmet fuera a darse cuenta; Emmet era demasiado engreído para ir a levantar graneros, así que yo estaba seguro de que no sabía nada de lo del baile. Pero el también cortejaba en secreto a Leah sin que yo lo supiera, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y Emmet no respetaba las normas: no se detuvo en un beso.

Sedujo a Leah y, después, el muy canalla se jactó de ello para que yo supiera que había perdido. No tuvo en cuenta que arruinaría la reputación de la chica con su fanfarronería, o no le importó. Para él era más importante ganar.

Después de eso, las peleas se intensificaron. Ambos no podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin intentar matarnos mutuamente. Y esa lamentable situación se mantuvo hasta que el padre de Emmet, Emanuel Evans, se hartó de pagar la parte que le correspondía de los desperfectos que su hijo provocaba y lo envió con unos familiares del Este a que terminara sus estudios. El pueblo soltó un suspiro colectivo de alivio, hasta que meses después la paz y la tranquilidad se habían vuelto aburridas y había quien se lamentaba de la pérdida de la diversión semanal de ver cómo ambos nos enfrentábamos dondequiera que coincidiéramos.

Cuando Emmet Evans volvió por fin al pueblo tras la muerte de su padre para hacerse cargo de la cantina Not Here (Aquí no), los vecinos estaban entre temerosos y expectantes. Pero había transcurrido suficiente tiempo, los chicos se habían convertido en hombres y, por fortuna el pueblo tenía ahora dos cantinas, de modo que yo procuraba evitar a Emmet. No siempre lo conseguía, y todavía se producía alguna que otra pelea entre nosotros de vez en cuando, pero nada parecido a lo que había ocurrido en la juventud.

Leah seguía en Trenton, había ayudado en la hojalatería de su padre hasta que éste murió y, después, vendió el negocio. Ahora trabajaba en la cantina de Emmet, donde se encargaba de la diversión, tanto en el escenario como de otro tipo. Y cada vez que yo pensaba en ella, despreciaba más a Emmet.

De todos modos, Rosalie no pasaría más de una noche en el pueblo, y el rancho de Alice estaba a un día largo de distancia, así que no esperaba que Emmet fuera allí a husmear. Además, Alice no permitiría que un seductor de inocentes cortejara a esa sobrina tan candorosa.

* * *

Hey, que les pareció, espero sus comentarios, que ya saben son mi motor para actualizar mas seguido. En el próximo ya interactúan Emmet con Rosalie, en este solo se introduce como es y su rivalidad con Edward.

No me e olvidado de ustedes, sigo escribiendo y hoy en la tarde publico doble engaño aunque estoy triste de que no llegáramos a los 100 comentarios, pero no es justo que los haga esperar mas, unos detallitos y lo termino y hoy sin falta lo subo.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 12

POV Edward

¿Despidió el coche? ¡Era nuestro coche particular! (grito Rosalie histérica).

Me incline el sombrero hacia atrás, y alce los ojos hacia el cielo matinal y conté hasta diez. Parecía que hoy iba a necesitar toda mi paciencia para tratar con Rosalie.

Dirigí una mirada a las mujeres, que estaban en lo alto de los peldaños de entrada del hotel. Sólo Rosalie me observaba incrédula. Bella se examinaba las uñas en una muestra algo sospechosa de indiferencia. La doncella, como de costumbre, parecía aburrida.

Les había llevado tres monturas para cabalgar. Había pasado más de treinta minutos discutiendo en la cuadra sobre aquellos caballos para asegurarme de que fueran adecuados para unas damas. Supuse entonces que debería haberles advertido que viajarían el resto del trayecto a caballo. Pero no lo había creído necesario. En esta parte del país, todo el mundo se desplazaba a caballo, pensé resignadamente.

No era su nada particular (indicó a Rosalie, con la paciencia de nuevo bajo control). Si pudieron usarlo tanto tiempo fue sólo porque intimidé al empleado de la estación para que les permitiera hacerlo, ya que uno de sus conductores las abandonó junto al vehículo. Tuve que amenazarle con partirle la cara si no accedía. Pero ese coche es demasiado grande para el caminucho que conduce al rancho. Además, marcos se lo llevó al amanecer, así que ya no está aquí.

No pienso montar a caballo (replicó ella, con una mirada obstinada), tendrá que alquilarnos un carruaje.

Caramba, cuando sacaba el genio, lo sacaba. Era una suerte que fuera tan hermosa que un hombre pudiera disculpar algunos rasgos desagradables en ella, pensé viéndola fijamente.

Es posible alquilar caballos (suspire, tenía que volver a explicarle), también, alquilar carretas para transportar suministros. Pero me sorprendería mucho que hubiera un carruaje en todo el pueblo. Trenton no es lo bastante grande para necesitarlo. Aquí la gente va andando a los sitios. Y, por último, el estrecho camino que conduce al rancho se aleja serpenteando de la ruta para evitar desniveles, y se tarda medio día más en llegar, lo que significa tener que pasar a dormir al aire libre. Si vas a caballo, puedes ir en línea recta y llegar antes de que anochezca.

Entonces tendrá que alquilarnos una carreta, ¿no le parece? (Contestó Rosalie).

Mi explicación había sido razonable, ¿De verdad quería dormir a la intemperie junto a la carretera? ¿O era sólo terquedad? Algunas mujeres cuando adoptaban una actitud, se negaban a echarse atrás por ningún motivo, incluso cuando se demostraba sin lugar a dudas que estaban equivocadas.

Ya lo he hecho para los baúles. De un momento a otro, el conductor vendrá a recogerlos y los entregará mañana (dije para que entendiera).

¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Iré en la carreta (insistió Rosalie sonriendo).

No lo entiende (gemí frustrado), Eso significa un día más...

No, es usted quien no lo entiende (me interrumpió), no voy a ir a lomos de un caballo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Así que si no se puede disponer de otro medio de transporte, me quedaré donde estoy (dijo con altanería).

No ganará esta batalla, señor Cullen (intervino Bella, su tono contenía una evidente nota de humor, pero sólo ella sabía si era a costa mía o de su hermana), Le dan miedo los caballos.

¡No es cierto! (rose se volvió hacia su hermana enojada), me niego a que me duela todo por haber ido montada a caballo cierto tiempo.

Viajar en carreta no le gustará (indique), tampoco es nada cómodo. Ni dormir en el suelo en realidad (dije esperanzado de que así accediera).

¿En el suelo? No diga tonterías. Dormiré en la carreta, por supuesto (dijo como si fuera yo retrasado).

la carreta iría cargada de los baúles (por dios, que no entendía eso).

Habrá que descargarla (volvió a interrumpirme Rosalie, y en un tono que no aceptaba discusión).

No cabrán las tres (le dije pensando en lo pequeña que era la carreta).

¿Y qué? (bufo retándome).

Yo la mire incrédulo, no se me escapaba la implicación, ella se refería a una carreta para su uso individual, pero de donde yo venía lo que era bueno para un hermano, lo era para el resto. ¿Iba a tener que repetir toda la discusión con la solterona si aceptaba semejante disparate? ¿O conseguir, quizás, otra carreta para que todas pudieran dormir en ella? (gemí desesperado y al punto de la histeria).

En aquel momento, Bella se rió de mí, era probable que mi expresión al oír el comentario de Rosalie hubiera provocado carcajadas a un muerto. Con menos paciencia, podría haber explotado en este momento. Pero por algún motivo extraño, no me importó su hilaridad. Era la primera vez que la oía reír, y el sonido era de hecho agradable, incluso algo contagioso. No reí a mi vez, pero las ganas de hacerlo consiguieron calmar un poco mi irritación.

Debía de haberme leído el pensamiento, además, porque ella dijo:

Supongo que tiene suerte de que a mí me dé lo mismo dormir en el suelo, o montar a caballo (me dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbro).

Tú tampoco te has subido a un caballo en tu vida (exclamó Rosalie, irritada de que ya no tenía la atención puesta en ella).

Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, estoy dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas. Y no será muy difícil ir al paso junto a la carreta (le dijo rolando los ojos).

Bella le echaba en cara a su hermana que iban a demorarse para complacer su obstinación. Pero no funcionó. La preciosa rubia ni siquiera se sonrojó vi admirado la discusión.

Y entonces la carreta en cuestión asomó por la esquina de la calle siguiente. Bella se echó a reír de nuevo.

Oh, Dios mío, mulas (soltó entre risas), seguramente llegaría a casa de la tía Alice más rápido si fuera caminando.

Esta vez, Rosalie sí se sonrojó. También vi que estaba furiosa al ver el medio de transporte que había insistido en utilizar. Y descargó su furia en mí.

¿Es una broma? ¿Espera que viaje detrás de unas mulas? (me dijo llena de rabia, si su mirada matara ya estaría yo muerto pensé con ironía).

Viajar así fue idea suya, no mía. Yo le traje un caballo muy bueno... (le recordé y mas se enojo).

Que puede cambiar por esas mulas. Y no me importa lo que tarde. Si no puedo ir en carruaje, por lo menor iré en una carreta tirada por caballos (me reto con la mirada).

Yo empecé a contar hasta diez otra vez. Mientras estaba en ello, apareció Emmet. Iba muy acicalado, con su traje de los domingos aunque no iba nunca a la iglesia claro, pensé con ironía, lo que significaba que esperaba pillar a las mujeres antes de que se marcharan del pueblo para impresionarlas con las maneras corteses que había adquirido durante los años que había vivido en el Este hasta terminar sus estudios.

Buenos días, señoritas (Saludó con el sombrero), no he podido evitar escuchar que podían necesitar mi ayuda, si lo que precisas es un carruaje (dijo sonriéndole coquetamente).

Puede que hubiese dicho señoras, pero no quitaba los ojos de Rosalie. Y la había impresionado, a juzgar por la sonrisa que ella le dedicó. Las mujeres parecían volverse tontas cuando estaban cerca de Emmet Evans, y encontraban su aspecto juvenil excepcionalmente atractivo, con sus cabellos castaño oscuro, los ojos azules y la seguridad en sí mismo que confería ser un próspero hombre de negocios.

Sí. ¿Y usted es...? (preguntó Rosalie entre risitas).

Emmet Evans, a su entera disposición (le dijo besándole la palma de la mano).

Nos dijeron que no había ningún carruaje disponible en el pueblo.

Hay gente que no sabe nada (aseguró Emmet viéndome cínicamente).

Entonces ¿puede alquilarnos un carruaje? (confirmó Rosalie, que no quitaba la mirada de Emmet).

Y totalmente nuevo. Me lo entregaron el mes pasado, (se complació en decir). Pero no pienso alquilárselo; se lo presto encantado.

Yo me volví a las mulas y empecé a contar hasta cien en esta ocasión. No se me habían escapado las indirectas de ambos, lo último que quería era pelearme delante de Rosalie, pero si dirigía tan sólo dos palabras a Emmet, eso era a buen seguro lo que ocurriría. Podía ignorar las pullas de Rosalie pero no las de Emmet.

Aun así, no esperaban esa reacción por parte de ella, los dos seguían ultimando los detalles. Y era fácil ver dónde conducía el asunto, no se trataba sólo de una oferta generosa de Emmet para congraciarse con la chica, sino una oportunidad para seguir viéndola.

Iré a recogerlo mañana por la tarde... (decía Emmet).

No te molestes (le interrumpí, incapaz de seguir callado), alguien lo traerá de vuelta.

No es ninguna molestia. Me encantará volver a disfrutar de una de las cenas caseras de Alice (dijo el muy cínico).

Emmet se había informado bien, sabía quiénes eran las hermanas Swan y a dónde iban. Era probable que la noche anterior se encontrara con marcos y lo sonsacara. Yo había esperado, de hecho, que se presentara en el comedor del hotel para conocerlas. Quizás hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. Las mujeres no se habían entretenido en la cena y se habían retirado pronto a su habitación, de modo que si Emmet había perdido el tiempo emperifollándose antes de ir, no las había encontrado.

Tardaron otra hora en partir por fin. Yo tuve que comprar unas mantas para pasar la noche y comida para la cena. Y me había producido un momento tenso cuando Emmet había aparecido con su carruaje nuevo y Rosalie admitió que no sabía conducirlo. Después de tanto alboroto, ¿ni siquiera sabía conducirlo?. (irónico no).

Eso sorprendió incluso a Emmet, lo suficiente para impedir que se ofreciera también a prestar aquel servicio. La doncella intervino y afirmó que ella sí sabía. Emmet se habría ofrecido de no haberse quedado momentáneamente sin habla, reí mentalmente. Y parecía probable que le hubiera roto la nariz por ello. Se me había acabado la paciencia, pero solía pasarme después de un altercado con Emmet Evans.

* * *

que tal el capitulo, les adelantare un datito del siguiente capítulo, habrá un beso de una de las parejas protagónicas y bella se abrirá mas a Edward por fin jajajjjaja.

Espero sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13

POV Edward

Acampamos junto a un abrevadero, no era el agua de mejor sabor de los alrededores, pero yo había traído un poco, así que no teníamos que beberla. Cocine yo mismo ya que Bella se había ofrecido, pero si cocinaba como Alice, y ambas procedían del mismo sitio, prefería comer raíces, así que rehusé su ayuda. Además, ella era tan torpe que temía que pudiera incendiar el campamento. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de la fogata, tanto mejor.

Conseguí calmarme a medida que el día se volvía más caluroso, cabalgar junto a un carruaje era una pérdida de tiempo total, pero qué diablos, sólo suponía un día más. Rosalie incluso, con gran magnanimidad, había elegido dormir en el carruaje, puesto que era un biplaza y ella era lo bastante menuda para caber en el asiento acolchado si encogía un poco las piernas. El acolchado era lo que la había convencido pero así, por lo menos, no tenía que descargar la carreta cuando por fin los alcanzara.

Yo medio esperaba que Emmet apareciera esta noche con la pobre excusa de que quería asegurarse de que las mujeres estaban bien. Era algo que hasta yo podría haber hecho si quisiera volver a ver a una muchacha que me hubiera interesado. Sin embargo, se me olvidaba que Emmet se había educado en la ciudad. Y puede que ahora viviera en medio de Texas, pero seguía habiendo una gran diferencia entre crecer entre las comodidades de la ciudad y dormir a la intemperie en las llanuras, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cualquiera que se hubiese criado en un rancho.

Y Emmet ya había agotado la cuota de excusas pobres, me encantará volver a disfrutar de una de las comidas de Alice. Yo solté un resoplido, el muy desgraciado ni siquiera sabía que si Alice había entrado alguna vez en una cocina, era probable que hubiera quemado la comida y que por esa razón tenía cocineros para ella y para el barracón de los trabajadores sin que le avergonzara admitirlo.

Ángela, la doncella, se ofreció con amabilidad a lavar los platos después de cenar, era una mujer callada. Tenía los cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño, no tan adusto como el de Bella, los ojos obscuros, era unos años mayor que las dos hermanas, y llevaba a cabo sus tareas sin llamar demasiado la atención. Era una mujer poco agraciada, salvo por la nota de humor que lucía siempre en los ojos. Bella le hablaba como a una amiga. Rosalie, con más respeto del que le había oído usar con nadie. Ninguna de las dos la trataba como a una criada. No le ordenaban que hiciera las cosas, se lo pedían. Suponía yo que ya llevaba el tiempo suficiente con ellas para que la considerasen más bien de la familia.

Por supuesto que, en lo que a familias se refería, las dos hermanas no se comportaban exactamente como si fueran parientes, no se hablaban demasiado y, cuando lo hacían, apenas se decían una palabra agradable. Me imaginaba que habrían discutido en algún momento del viaje y todavía no habían hecho las paces. Eso explicaría también en parte la irritación de Rosalie y la grosería de la solterona.

Rosalie había dejado la fogata para prepararse para dormir. La observe un rato a escondidas, vi cómo revolvía las mantas que yo había comprado para elegir la que usaría. Ángela le había llevado un cubo de agua. Lo usó para lavarse el polvo del camino de la cara y el cuello, pero después se lo llevó con ella detrás de la carreta a fin de tener un poco más de intimidad.

Cada día que pasaba, la encontraba más encantadora. Esperaba no estar enamorándome, al menos no aún. Sin ningún estímulo suyo aparte de unas cuantas sonrisas, algo que también había dedicado a otros, no sólo a mí, yo seguía sin saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de ganarme su cariño.

Por lo general siempre había pistas, y muchas; formas sutiles en que una mujer indicaba a un hombre que estaba interesada por él. No había tenido nunca dudas sobre si gustaba o no a una mujer. Bueno, por lo menos no tanto tiempo. Claro que yo tampoco había sido muy claro demostrando que estaba interesado por ella. Había decidido esperar antes de dar ningún paso al respecto, así que quizás ella mantuviera en secreto sus sentimientos hasta que yo le empezara a dar algunas pistas.

Como ya no veía a Rosalie, dirigí de nuevo la mirada a la hoguera y me sorprendió ver que estaba solo con la solterona. Las llamas se le reflejaban en los cristales de las gafas y mostraban dos fogatas en miniatura con todo detalle. Se veía muy extraña, claro que ella siempre se veía extraña con aquellas gafas ajustadas en el puente de la nariz.

Esa noche parecía cansada, a pesar de que finalmente había decidido no montar, ya que el carruaje tenía espacio más que suficiente para las dos, aun así, la verdad yo admiraba a regañadientes sus agallas al estar dispuesta a viajar a caballo, cuando al parecer ninguna de las dos se había subido a uno en su vida. Por un momento había pensado enseñarle cuando estuviéramos en el rancho, pero me di un puntapié mental por planteármelo aunque fuera de manera vaga. Cuanto más lejos me mantuviera de ella, mejor.

Había preparado un poco de café, una costumbre que había adquirido en esas largas vigilancias nocturnas del ganado que se llevaba al mercado. Creía que sólo yo tomaría, así que no había hecho demasiado. Pero ella se había servido una taza cuando no la veía y la había dejado cerca de la hoguera para que se mantuviera caliente.

Desvié la mirada porque no quería charlar con ella si podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo, con el rabillo del ojo vio que alargaba la mano hacia la taza y casi la metía en el fuego por equivocación.

Sacudí la cabeza y la mire fijamente.

Tendría que buscarse otro oculista (le sugerí por impulso), en Trenton hay uno.

Los ojos de Bella se desviaron hacia mí y, después, se fijaron de nuevo en la taza que había conseguido sujetar.

A mi vista no le pasa nada (contestó indignada).

Es ciega como un topo (le dije recordando cuando me las había puesto).

Qué poco amable de su parte decir eso (afirmó ella con un resoplido).

A usted se le dan bien los comentarios hirientes, señorita, yo sólo dije algo evidente (le dije sus verdades).

Que no es nada cierto (frunció el ceño viéndome a los ojos fijamente).

¿Ah, no? ¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí? (Cuando ella contestó añadí): Bueno, ya está todo dicho.

Bella bajó un poco la cabeza, como si me diera la razón, hasta que soltó triunfante.

Tres.

Lo ha adivinado (rebatí).

Le cuesta reconocer que está equivocado, ¿verdad? (me dijo burlona).

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se revisó la vista? (replique), a juzgar por esas gafas anticuadas que lleva, seguramente fue cuando era pequeña. ¿Tiene algo que perder si se la revisa otra vez?

La verdad es que creía estar siendo atento, pero incluso bajo la tenue luz de la hoguera vi que se ponía colorada. Y, por su forma de responder, comprendí que había tocado un tema delicado.

Mi vista no es asunto suyo (murmuró entre dientes), ¿Y debe dejar de hablarme antes de que ella se dé cuenta y ...

Se detuvo, muy nerviosa, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía. Me recosté en el petate, apoyado en un codo. Sentía sólo una cierta curiosidad. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero esperaba darle esa impresión.

¿Ella? ¿De quién habla? (le pregunte lo más amable posible).

Da igual (suspiro con pesadez).

Volvamos entonces a sus ojos (le pique haber si funcionaba).

No oye muy bien, ¿no? (repuso ella indignada).

Ya lo creo que sí. Oí algo sobre dejar de hablarle, pero como no quiere explicármelo mejor, no puede ser demasiado importante (le sonreí torcidamente).

Confíe en mí, señor Cullen, cuanto menos sepa del asunto, mejor (desvió la mirada triste).

Yo arque una ceja, ¿Estaba preocupada de verdad o se estaba preparando para lanzarle otro insulto descabellado? (pensé desconcertado por su actitud).

En fin, corazón, ha logrado despertar mi interés (asegure con un marcado acento tejano).

Es una lástima (apostilló ella).

Aquella mujer tenía el don de enojar con suma facilidad a un hombre. Yo me incorpore, rígido. Lance un palito al fuego a fin de reavivarlo y le añadí unas ramas más gruesas para que durara toda la noche.

Me pareció que la joven me daba las gracias, aunque no podía imaginarme porqué.

Podría haberse ido (le comente, con lo que le ahorre la aclaración).

Resulta que estoy helada, y desde hace un buen rato además, no sé muy bien por qué. No hace tanto frío. Pero quería entrar un poco en calor antes de acostarme. Usted sí que podría haberse ido, o por lo menos evitado que fuera tan evidente que estamos charlando (me dijo enojada).

No soy mudo, y mi cama está junto a la hoguera, ya estoy en ella y voy a quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no va al grano y me cuenta cuál es el problema? (le dije mas intrigado)

No lo entendería (respondió ella con un resoplido).

Puede que sí, pero como le da tanta vergüenza explicarlo...

No me da vergüenza (me interrumpió**) **Sólo intentaba ahorrarle algo de...

¿Confusión? (sugerí yo cuando ella se detuvo), ¿Exasperación? Bien hecho, mujer, ha conseguido ahorrarme una gran cantidad de ambas cosas (le dije).

Como no podía haber sido más sarcástico, no fue extraño que Bella volviera a ponerse colorada como un tomate, pero también había logrado enojarla, lo bastante para que lo contara todo.

Muy bien, es probable que nuestra charla dé una falsa impresión a mi hermana, si creyera, ni siquiera por un segundo, que usted me gusta, lo que no es cierto, cuidado... (Añadió enseguida, y prosiguió), pero si ella lo creyera, desplegaría todos sus encantos para conquistarlo. Y no porque le guste, y no tengo ni idea de si es así o no, lo haría sólo para fastidiarme (me dijo firmemente y sin titubear).

Había conseguido sorprenderme, jamás había oído nada tan ridículo, pero no sé porque me extrañaba, debería haber sospechado que diría algo así de absurdo, teniendo en cuenta la imaginación loca que tenía.

Entendido, así que para captar el interés de su hermana basta aparentar estar interesado en usted. Parece bastante fácil. Lo tendré en cuenta (no pude evitar burlarme).

¿Sabe qué le digo? Creo que prefiero congelarme a seguir esta conversación (afirmó ella tras fulminarme un momento con la mirada), yo ya lo he avisado, aténgase a las consecuencias.

Siempre lo hago, corazón (le sonreí).

Mas noche…………….

POV Bella

¿Vas a venir conmigo en silencio para que no tenga que partirte el cráneo?

La pregunta fue un susurro brusco. A mí me sorprendió haberlo oído porque fue pronunciada a bastante distancia y no iba dirigida a mí. Pero no podía dormir después de aquella conversación exasperante con Edward tras la cena.

En realidad, me había enfurecido ver lo satisfecho que estaba al oír mi explicación, como si ya pensara usar esa estratagema para captar la atención de Rosalie. Tenía ganas de sacudirle para que entendiera. Pero sin duda, no me apetecía volver a hablar con él nunca más.

Seguía censurándome por haber revelado la verdad sobre Rosalie, algo que no había hecho nunca antes, y por pensar que Edward era lo bastante listo como para haber entendido ya que a mi hermana era mejor evitarla que intentar conquistarla.

Ahora estaba despierta y cubierta con una manta junto a Ángela en la tierra dura bajo la carreta, hasta el menor sonido captaba mi atención, en especial aquel susurro que no presagiaba nada bueno...

A pesar de todo, no había oído al desconocido entrar en el campamento. Se había acercado a la fogata donde Edward dormía y estaba inclinado hacia él para hablarle, pero había llegado hasta allí sin hacer un solo ruido.

Lo veía con claridad desde mi posición bajo la carreta. Era alto y muy corpulento, y podía pesar fácilmente unos 130 kilos. Parecía salvaje, o por lo menos muy incivilizado: llevaba la ropa sucia, un abrigo de piel de oso y el largo cabello, entre castaño y canoso, tan enmarañado que parecía no haber visto un peine en los últimos diez años. Y podía oler el hedor. Lo había traído con él.

Edward tenía que estar despierto, aunque no se había movido ni daba señales de haber oído la pregunta. El hombre gigantesco empezó a impacientarse y golpeó con fuerza el pecho de él con la culata del revólver para obtener respuesta.

¿Me oyes, chico? (pregunto un poco mas fuerte).

Aunque no lo hiciera (contestó Edward con sequedad), podría olerte...chico.

Me conoces, (El hombre se rió), he trabajado otras veces para tu padre. Sabes que no te haré daño si no me veo obligado. Pero vendrás conmigo. Significa quinientos pavos para mí. Significa que este año pasaré un invierno cálido y agradable, y a mi edad los inviernos cálidos se agradecen.

Te pagaré lo mismo si te vas con ese hedor a otra parte (lo desafío).

No podrá ser porque le di mi palabra a tu padre de que te llevaría a casa antes de mañana. Tengo que cumplir lo prometido, chico. Ya me entiendes. Es una cuestión de confianza, y de más trabajos cuando los necesite.

Y algo bastante inútil. Ahora sabe dónde encontrarme. Puede venir a verme.

Supongo que no quiere (contestó el gigante socarrón), es una cuestión de orgullo, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien se largó y no él.

No sabes qué pasó, Erick (exclamó Edward con cierta indignación).

No tengo por qué saberlo, no me pagan por eso ¿Vienes o no?

Te complacería si no estuviera acompañando a unas mujeres a las que no puedo dejar solas (Suspiró cansado), y no las desviarás quince kilómetros de su camino cuando están a unas pocas horas de su casa. Dile a mi padre que iré a verle la semana que viene.

Así no conseguiré los quinientos pavos, chico (replicó al que llamaban Erick mientras negaba con la cabeza).

Conseguirás no acabar con un agujero en el pecho, chico (contestó Edward).

El sonido del percutor se oyó con una fuerza increíble en el silencio de la noche, al tiempo que Edward se ponía de pie. El hombre corpulento rió de nuevo, nada intimidado al parecer ante la idea de recibir un disgusto.

Tu padre no dijo que tuviera que llevarte a casa de una sola pieza(exclamó en un tono incluso agradable), sólo que te llevara a casa. Será mejor que no te enfrentes a mí. Seis disparos, si tienes tantos, no conseguirán detenerme. He estado en peores situaciones y he vivido para contarlo. Así que, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo por las buenas, y nos ahorras a los dos muchas molestias?

Yo avanzaba con sigilo hacia los dos hombres que se amenazaban con tanta indiferencia. Hablaban lo bastante alto para no oírme, y yo me detenía cuando ellos guardaban silencio. Tome una arma grande, un tronco pequeño en realidad, aunque lo bastante grueso y fuerte para poder lastimar a alguien supuse. La cuestión era si podría golpear con él al hombre llamado Erick.

Las peleas con mi hermana era una cosa, y aunque podían llegar a ser brutales, jamás habíamos empezado con esa intención. Pero el atacar a alguien a quien yo no conocía con la intención de hacerle daño para reducir una amenaza era algo totalmente distinto. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo. En cualquier caso, no creía tener otro remedio.

Un paso más y estaría lo bastante cerca, empezaron a sudarme las manos a causa del nerviosismo. Levante el garrote improvisado con sus puntitas de madera por encima de mi hombro a fin de poder tomar impulso para arrear el golpe, y di ese último paso.

Y para mi humillación partí una ramita con los pies descalzos.

Ambos hombres se giraron de inmediato en mi dirección. Ambos me apuntaron con un revólver. Me quede paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

El tal Erick empezó a reír primero. De acuerdo, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en vestirme. Así que yo estaba allí plantada en ropa interior con un tronco por encima de un hombro y el cabello suelto tapándome el otro. No era tan divertido, al menos no tanto para que a Erick se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa.

¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, bonita? (me preguntó), yo me limpio los dientes con palillos de ese tamaño.

No debería estar aquí, el problema que el hombre gigantesco había creado en el campamento no tenía nada que ver conmigo y sí todo que ver con Edward. Él podía haberse encargado de la situación sin mi ayuda. Pero a mi favor alegaría que yo no lo había sabido cuando había decidido salvarlo.

Y ahora mi valiente intento provocaba carcajadas. Fue la enorme exageración, sin embargo, lo que me indignó de sobremanera. Era probable que Erick no se hubiera limpiado los dientes en toda su vida, y seguro que no usaba troncos para hacerlo. Lo había dicho sólo para indicar que yo no le suponía ninguna amenaza. Así que le dirigí el garrote directo a la cabeza. Pero él lo atrapó con facilidad y, sin el menor esfuerzo, me lo arrebató de las manos y lo lanzó al fuego.

Entonces ya me había enojado, menuda ayuda había resultado ser. Pero Edward había aprovechado la distracción que yo había provocado. Las carcajadas de Erick cesaron en seco cuando golpeó el suelo al recibir un culatazo de la pistola de Edward en la nuca. Lo dejó sin sentido, de momento. Y, sin perder un segundo, lo ató, por si volvía en sí antes de lo deseado.

Atado, amordazado, con las armas confiscadas (del largo abrigo de piel de oso había salido todo un arsenal), Erick ya no representaba gran peligro. Y yo me quede a observar más tiempo del que debería. Quería preguntarle a Edward de qué había ido todo aquello, pero en realidad no era asunto mío y, de repente, fui muy consciente de que seguía allí plantada en ropa interior.

Me di la vuelta para irme, con la esperanza de no atraer la atención de Edward. Sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta y le dijo:

Espera, Rosalie.

Me quede inmóvil por segunda vez al percatarme de que no llevaba las gafas. Había olvidado ponérmelas antes de ir a rescatarle, lo que había sido una verdadera estupidez por mi parte. Y ahora él creía que era Rosalie.

Lo que has intentado ha sido muy valiente (comentó mientras me agarraba por los hombros), aunque algo insensato.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí y empezaba a sentirme algo más que insensata tras observarlo. Me había quedado demasiado rato, tendría que haberle dejado de inmediato. Él también iba medio desnudo, ya que sólo llevaba los pantalones, y tenía los cabellos despeinados de dormir. Además lidiar con Erick lo había dejado sudoroso. Edward Cullen sin camisa y con la piel reluciente a la luz de la hoguera resultaba demasiado provocativo.

Pero él creía que era Rosalie...

Debería sacarlo de su error. No, eso sería más insensato aún. No pasaba nada si creía unos minutos más que era Rosalie. Sería preferible a que averiguara que yo y mi hermana éramos gemelas, si es que todavía no se lo había imaginado. Había estado con nosotras lo suficiente para haberlo descubierto ya. De todos modos la mayoría de la gente que sabía que éramos gemelas lo olvidaba deprisa gracias a lo bien que yo llevaba mi disfraz.

Pero en ese momento estaba convencido de que yo era Rosalie, y en este momento yo no quería dejarlo.

Edward me hizo dar la vuelta y me inclinó la cara hacia arriba para acercarla a la suya.

A pesar de todo, gracias (prosiguió), la situación podría haberse complicado si no lo hubieras distraído.

Su gratitud me incomodó y baje la mirada para preguntar.

¿Quién era?

Un cazador de bisontes, cazador de recompensas, revendedor, cazador furtivo; es probable que haya hecho de todo. Pero el Oeste está perdiendo encanto para él, o él se está volviendo demasiado viejo para vivir como solía en plena naturaleza. De vez en cuando acepta trabajillos que están bien pagados.

¿Y lo conoce?

En realidad, no. Sólo de pasada. Va al rancho de mi padre de vez en cuando para ver si hay algún trabajo que no sea el normal del rancho.

¿Y esta vez tuvo suerte?

¿Su padre tiene que pagar a alguien para que vaya a visitarlo? (pregunte extrañada).

Edward sonrió y yo desee que no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba demasiado cerca y aquella sonrisa...

Es algo complicado (dijo en voz baja, demasiado baja).

Iba a besarme, sabía que iba a hacerlo, debería salir disparada, porque no me besaría a mí, sino a Rosalie. Pero no logre mover los pies. Y, en el fondo, deseaba que él lo hiciera, aunque no me besara a quien soy en realidad.

No se me presentaban nunca oportunidades como ésta. Por mi culpa pero, aun así, había dejado mi vida en suspenso hasta que Rosalie se casara, y parecía que no lo haría nunca. Ya tenía edad de casarme, quería hacerlo, quería un hombre que fuera mío, pero no me atrevía a seguir mis deseos hasta que Rosalie se casara y se marchara.

Aunque permitir que Edward siguiera pensando que era otra persona era engañarlo, la tentación de aceptar el beso e ignorar que creía que se lo daba a Rosalie era demasiado fuerte para decir nada. Y el tiempo de preocuparse por aquello se agotó.

Valía la pena, esa idea ocupó mi mente mientras Edward ponía los labios sobre los míos y me cautivaba los sentidos. Oh, sí, sin duda valía la pena. Una sensación embriagadora se apoderó de mi, la sangre se me aceleró y el corazón me latió con fuerza en un exceso de agitación. Y cuando me acercó hacia él, tuve miedo de desmayarme, oprimida contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo, saboreándolo. Era demasiado todo a la vez.

* * *

Que tal, quien no quiere un beso de Edward aunque sea por una confusión, yo si jajajjajajaj.

Que les pareció espero sus muchos comentarios para seguir actualizando rápido, me tarde porque quise que abarcara el capi hasta el beso.

Estoy trabajando en mis otros fics, pero cuando quería terminar cumpliendo mi sueño me di un susto horrible con algo sobre mis hijos que me asusto y me bloqueo, pero tratare de sacarlo para más tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

POV Bella

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Estaba tan absorta en mis propias sensaciones que el tiempo no me importaba. Podría haberme besado toda la noche y seguramente no habría notado la diferencia aunque solo hubiesen sido unos instantes y, cuando por fin se echó el hacia atrás, no parecía en absoluto tan afectado como me sentía yo.

Yo apenas podía pensar con claridad y él se limitó a sonreír torcidamente, me acarició la mejilla y me dijo:

Deberías dormir un poco, ya hablaremos de esto por la mañana (dijo sin dejar de sonreir).

No, no (aquello me había abierto los ojos y hecho sonar las señales de alarma). No lo hablaremos. No ocurrió, bueno, no debería haber ocurrido, así que no me lo mencione...nunca (dije firme y sonrojada).

Edward me sonrió, sin que le hubiera impresionado ese aparente arranque repentino de decoro por mi parte osease de Rosalie según el.

Si tú lo dices, cariño. Con tal de que nosotros lo sepamos (me iba a volver a besar pero ahora si me aleje temerosa).

Él entonces se volvió hacia la hoguera, a su cama junto al fuego. Mientras no me observaba, corrí hacia la carreta, al lecho que ocupaba bajo la misma. En algún momento supuse que por el jaleo se había despertado Ángela, con verla supe que había presenciado aquel beso. Estaba echada de lado, apoyada en un codo. Y puso los ojos en blanco cuando me deje caer a su lado.

¿Ya sabes qué haces? (preguntó ella con una mirada seria y profunda).

No (dije desviando la mirada para que no pudiera ver mis emociones).

Eso ha estado mal bella (me dijo suspirando).

Ya lo sé (dije al borde de las lagrimas y sin verla).

Deberías decirle la verdad, y mostrárselo. Si es que lo quieres para ti (su tono de voz era de compresión pero yo me sentía triste y extraña).

Sabía que Ángela no se andaba nunca con miramientos, y que no procedía del más bajo estrato social. Su familia había sido de clase obrera, pero no pobre. La habían repudiado cuando se quedó embarazada sin estar casada. Ella había perdido al niño, al que todavía lloraba en privado, y desde entonces había estado solo con nosotras.

Ella hacía su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien, de modo que no le importaba si lo conservaba o no porque sabía que podía encontrar otro empleo con facilidad. Por eso la tratábamos más como a una igual que como a una sirvienta, y ambas la valorábamos. Yo la consideraba además una amiga. Incluso Rosalie, que había ahuyentado a otras cinco doncellas, no le había dirigido nunca una palabra altisonante. Ángela no lo toleraría, se iría, y rose lo sabía. Y no iba a correr el riesgo de perder a alguien que la peinaba a la perfección y le conservaba el guardarropa en un estado excelente.

Sin embargo, Ángela era a veces demasiado franca, y ésa era una de aquellas veces. Yo no quería hablar de lo que sentía por Edward, ya que lo creo un imposible, así que no quería comentarlo ni siquiera con una amiga.

¿Lo quieres para ti? (insistió Ángela con voz maternal a pesar de tener solo unos años mas que nosotras).

Creo que sí (admití casi al borde del llanto).

Podría haberlo negado, pero no tenía ya demasiado sentido. Podría haber impedido que Rosalie observara la dirección de mis miradas anhelantes, pero Ángela estaba más a menudo conmigo que con mi hermana, y en más de una ocasión ella había arqueado una ceja a modo de pregunta al respecto hacia mí.

Entonces díselo (insistió de nuevo).

No puedo, ya sabes lo celosa que se pondría. Y él la quiere a ella (dije y silenciosas lagrimas traicioneras rosaron mis mejillas).

No la conoce, tampoco te conoce a ti. Deberías permitir que lo hiciera (añadió acariciándome la espalda compresiva).

No sigas, ya sabes qué pasa cuando un hombre muestra el menor interés por mí. Ella lo atrae, lo tiene pendiente de ella indefinidamente y me lo restriega por las narices (a estas alturas tenía miedo de que oyeran mis sollozos que eran más fuertes).

Eso lo hizo con muchachitos, ya hace unos cuantos años que te muestras lo más fea que puedes. No has dado nunca la oportunidad a un hombre. No pueden ser todos tan crédulos para tragarse sus ardides… (la interrumpí con otro sollozo).

Puede que no (le conteste tratando de calmarme), pero no voy a ser la causante de que un solo hombre más sufra de ese modo. Puedo esperar.

Esperar es fácil, y no te lleva a ninguna parte (indicó ella).

No tengo prisa (dije mordiéndome el labio para no decir mas).

¿No? ¿Quieres perder a éste, al que quieres de verdad? (me trataba de hacer ver las cosas pero no quería hablar mas de esto, me sentía herida).

No puedo perder lo que no es mío (suspire y agregue para que me entendiera), ha dejado muy claro a quién prefiere.

Y ella también, no le interesa en absoluto. Apenas es cortés con él.

Por eso puedo esperar (yo sonreí al oírla), es distinto a los demás. Todavía no ha hecho el ridículo por ella. Creo que está esperando a ver si vale la pena.

O esperando a no tener que preocuparse por mantenernos vivas (tenia que regarla).

Adelante, mujer, debate mi conclusión (comente con cara de indignación), menudos ánimos me das.

Ángela se rió a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

Te complicas demasiado la vida, Bella. Y él ha dado el primer paso. La ha besado, o eso cree. Piénsalo mientras intentas dormir.

Mi sentimiento de culpa era increíble, me desperté con él, me revolqué en él y no conseguí quitármelo de encima. El disfraz que llevaba era bastante engañoso, pero lo usaba por un buen motivo: salvar a otras personas de las manipulaciones maliciosas de rose. Aun así, fingir ser Rosalie...

Mi hermana me había suplantado a menudo cuando éramos pequeñas para que la gente se enfadara conmigo. A ella le parecía una broma espléndida, aunque ella fuera la única que se divertía. Yo lo había hecho sólo una vez antes, con nuestro padre, porque ansiaba muchísimo la atención que dedicaba a Rosalie en exclusiva. Pero no lo había engañado. Había sabido de inmediato que no era su preferida, y la reprimenda que recibí fue tan embarazosa que nunca más volví a intentarlo.

Y es que compartir la misma cara con alguien al que se detestaba no era nada agradable. Tampoco era divertido estar siempre preocupada por los sentimientos de los demás, prescindiendo por completo de los míos propios. Era un infierno tener una hermana como ella.

En la mañana evite acercarme a la hoguera, donde Edward servía un desayuno rápido a todas antes de iniciar el último tramo del viaje. Prefería tener hambre a estar cerca de él, no entendía entonces porque tenía mucho miedo de que fuera a descubrir mi disfraz.

Más acepte, eso sí, una taza de café del conductor de la carreta de los baúles, quien la noche anterior se había preparado su propia hoguera al otro lado del vehículo. Al preguntarle por qué, mencionó algo sobre engañar a posibles ladrones, y añadió que incluso cuando estaba solo en el camino, encendía siempre dos fogatas y no dormía nunca junto a ninguna de ellas.

El hombre gigantesco de anoche había sido subido a la carreta antes de que nadie se despertara. Tenía que haber vuelto en sí y cooperado, porque creo sería imposible que Edward, aunque contara con la ayuda del conductor, hubiera cargado a un hombre de aquel tamaño. Y lo habían hecho con tan poco ruido para que nosotras que dormíamos bajo la carreta no nos hubiéramos enterado.

Yo detecte los pies atados del hombre cerca de la parte trasera de la carreta cuando la rodee. Al parecer Edward no había querido dejarlo atrás, pero tampoco quería que los demás conociéramos su presencia, supuse que era para ahorrarse preguntas por parte de todos.

No perdí a Edward de vista, temerosa del momento en que se encontrara con Rosalie. No confiaba en que no mencionara el beso que supuestamente se dieron, aunque yo le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Y Rose estaba segura no fingiría ignorancia. Si algo despertaba su curiosidad, pediría explicaciones a mi.

Mas Rosalie fue la última en aparecer, era demasiado esperar que esta mañana no le apeteciera desayunar. Pero no fue directa a la hoguera, tomó el plato de comida que le ofrecía Edward sin darle las gracias y lo ignoró por completo, como de costumbre.

La noche anterior había lamentado averiguar que el padre de el poseía un rancho. Ya que eso significaba que tal vez no careciera totalmente de medios como habíamos pensado mi hermana y yo al principio, y el interés de Rose por él podía aumentar. Pero Rosalie no había oído lo del rancho, ya que una vez más había estado dormida durante los momentos de emoción y peligro. Con suerte, esta vez no se enteraría.

Ángela seguía también junto a la fogata. Rosalie empezó a hablar con ella y yo no necesitaba estar a su lado para saber que mi hermana se estaba quejando de la incomodidad de dormir al aire libre, aprovechando que disponía de alguien que la escuchaba con interés. Aunque Ángela la verdad no estaba interesada en absoluto. Mas hacia como habíamos aprendido hacía mucho ella y yo la ignorábamos.

Si embargo, vi que Edward la escuchaba y, pasados unos minutos, el fruncía el ceño. La verdad yo habría dado lo que fuera por saber la razón.

Podía ser simplemente que Rosalie hubiese insultado sin consideración sus esfuerzos culinarios. O bien que era la primera vez que presenciaba una de sus diatribas; por lo general el sólo alcanzaba a oír el final, cuando ya había perdido mucho ímpetu y no era tan despectiva. Si bien lo más probable era que se debiera a que lo trataba como si no estuviera presente, a pesar de que lo tenía sentado a menos de un metro, dios como quisiera leer su mente.

El debiera haber supuesto que ahora las cosas serían distintas entre ellos. Una conclusión natural después de un beso que no había sido rechazado pensé tristemente. Yo había hecho lo mismo al aceptar el beso. Pero no quería verlo así, la indiferencia con que lo trataba rose la supuesta mujer a la que creía haber besado le debería sentar como un bofetón en la cara, que es lo que yo debería haberle dado la noche anterior, en lugar de dejar que la tentación pudiera más que mi sentido común.

Una vez hubo desayunado, Rosalie lanzó sin miramientos el plato hacia el fuego y se encaminó de vuelta al carruaje a fin de terminar de prepararse para salir. Vi a Edward, con el ceño más fruncido aún, empezó a seguirla. bella contuvo el aliento mientras nos observaba. Tenía miedo que la agarrara y la obligara a volverse para pedirle una explicación. Pero ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Por su falta de interés, cuando no lo había tenido nunca?, mi sentimiento de culpa creció. Debería detenerlo, llevarlo aparte y confesar la verdad. Él me despreciaría, claro que ya me había tomado muchas molestias para ganarse su desprecio, así que no debería importarme, pero la verdad me importaba.

Di un paso hacia Edward, pero al ver que él se detuvo. Yo lo hice también, el observó como cinco segundos cómo Rose se alejaba y, acto seguido, se volvió y pareció encogerse de hombros. ¿Se había encogido de hombros? No podía ser. ¿O acaso un beso robado en mitad de la noche no era importante para él? Tal vez besara a todas las mujeres hermosas con las que se cruzaba si tenía ocasión, pensé muerta de celos porque no fuera importante para el como lo fue para mi.

Pero por otro lado podía respirar mas tranquila, aunque ahora era yo quien fruncía el ceño y moría por reclamarle su indiferencia, demonios quien me entiende, pero fue mi primer beso y me dolía.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, pero me han surgidos varios problemas familiares que me han mantenido deprimida, además de que como estoy por acabar doble engaño y amor entre herederos me había enfocado en ellas mas, ya saben el final y si pongo epilogo o no, en fin, nunca dejare una historia olvidada y sin final.

Más prometo que cuando las acabe escribiré esta y cumpliendo mí sueño más seguido. Y además otra historia que pondré en lugar de las que mencione y que ya estoy por acabar el primer capítulo.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios que son mi único pago y me suben el ánimo provocando que actualice más seguido. Agradezco mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios a mis capítulos anteriores. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, son parte de mi familia……….


	14. Chapter 14

POV Edward

Rosalie era demasiado complicada para molestarse por ella misma. Ésa fue la conclusión a la que yo llegue en la mañana. Bueno, casi. Pero realmente era como si ella fuera dos mujeres distintas: tierna y complaciente de noche, una verdadera arpía de día.

Pensé que la grosería debía ser cosa de familia. Pero no, eso no era cierto. Alice no tenía nada de grosera, y era familiar directo de las hermanas Swan.

La confusión que me acosaba ahora era culpa mía solamente. Debería haberme mantenido firme y esperado a que el viaje terminara antes de averiguar por dónde iban los tiros con Rosalie Swan.

Sabía por experiencia propia que los ánimos se enardecían con facilidad cuando uno hacía algo que no deseaba y, por los comentarios que había oído de Ángela e Isabella, sabía que Rosalie no quería venir a Texas, para empezar, y que además detestaba todo lo relacionado con el viaje. De modo que los estallidos de grosería eran algo comprensible o, por lo menos, había buenos motivos para que ella los tuviera. Lo más seguro era que cuando hubiera terminado el viaje, fuera del todo distinta.

Pero la noche anterior estaba tan hermosa que de ningún modo habría conseguido contenerme y no besarla. Y ella había intentado rescatarme. Eso me había llegado al alma; jamás me habría esperado eso de Rosalie. Siempre se mostraba tan distante, indiferente. Al menos conmigo.

A pesar de todo, la noche anterior, se había derretido en mis brazos. Me sorprendió, me encantó, sentir aumentar su deseo y, entonces, de modo extraño, hubo algo que no me acababa de convencer. Y, por un instante, llegue a preguntarme por qué la había besado.

No tenía nada que ver con el beso, que había sido maravilloso. No tenía nada que ver con la facilidad con que ella había cedido. Tenía que ver con ella. Tenía algo que no cuadraba, era demasiado desconcertante: gélida y, de repente, cálida, como si fuera dos...mujeres...distintas. Ni hablar. La luz de la hoguera no era muy brillante, pero tendrían que ser gemelas para que yo cometiera semejante error. Vaya, hombre seguro me estaba afectando la situación mas de la cuenta.

No debería estar tan perplejo. Lo había visto venir, sólo que no lo había admitido. Los hermanos podían parecerse mucho, claro que no había demasiadas probabilidades de que tuvieran tantos rasgos idénticos a no ser que fueran gemelos. Por supuesto que ellas eran gemelas. Sólo que una era ciega como un topo y tenía un genio terrible. Y era imposible que la hubiera besado a ella.

Así que eran gemelas. Eso no cambiaba nada, y seguía sin explicar su confusión respecto a Rosalie. O quizás era yo. Tal vez no estuviera tan interesado como había creído.

En realidad, puede que ése fuera mi problema. Debería estar interesado, pero ¿lo estaba? ¿De verdad? ¿O le recordaba Rosalie demasiado a Tanya y a Lauren, un exterior espléndido con nada que le gustara demasiado en el interior? Era otra razón que me había llevado a esperar a que el viaje terminara para festejarla, así ella tendría tiempo de relajarse, o de recuperarse según cómo se mirara; de instalarse y de volver a ser ella misma.

Esperaba un gran cambio de actitud en los próximos días. Ya no tendría nada de que quejarse. La casa de Alice tenía un aire del Oeste, pero era muy cómoda. Y en ella trabajaba una de las mejores cocineras del país. Una vez le hubieran pasado los dolores del viaje y estuviera rodeada de comodidades y de su familia, descubriría cómo era ella en realidad.

Había visto su peor cara, por lo menos yo esperaba que fuera así, porque no había visto nada mucho peor. Tenía muchas ganas de ver su mejor cara.

El carruaje llegó al rancho de Alice un poco antes de mediodía, seguido de la carreta con el equipaje y Erick al cabo de unos treinta minutos. Yo tendría que explicar lo sucedido. Estábamos demasiado alejados de todas partes para dejarlo allí. No había ninguna casa lo bastante cerca para que pudiera ir andando si nos llevábamos a su caballo, a fin de demorarlo. Y el camino no era lo bastante concurrido para que alguien lo encontrara si lo dejaban atado por ahí.

Sin embargo, yo ya no esperaba más problemas con el ahora que estábamos en el rancho. Alguien podría acompañarlo a buscar su caballo (yo no me había molestado demasiado en ir a buscarlo la verdad). Y había vaciado la munición de los revólveres de Erick, de modo que podrían devolvérselos al llegar a su caballo.

Mi padre debía de empezar a chochear, o estar desesperado, para enviar alguien como Erick a buscarme. Sobre todo cuando le habrían dicho que yo me dirigía a Twisting Barb. No conseguía verle ningún sentido, a no ser que fuera para demostrar algo. Jasper podría haber cabalgado al rancho de Alice y quizá llegar antes que yo, aunque puede que eso fuera lo que había hecho. Y a lo mejor al ver que yo no llegaba antes del anochecer, como había previsto, había enviado a Erick a averiguar por qué.

Pero eso significaba que Erick formara parte del entorno de mi padre, y yo no me imaginaba que Jasper quisiera tener a aquel viejo estúpido y maloliente cabalgando cerca. En la actualidad, mi padre no iba a ninguna parte sin que lo acompañara un mínimo de cuatro pistoleros, hombres capaces de abordar cualquier tipo de problema que se presentara. Aunque todos iban limpios y tenían buenos modales, y veneraban a Jasper cullen porque les pagaba muy bien.

Alice salió al porche a recibirnos. Parecía nerviosísima. ¿Por qué no había visto a sus sobrinas desde que eran unas chiquillas? ¿O porque mi padre se había presentado y la había mortificado por tener a su hijo trabajando para ella? Yo no esperaba ver tan pronto a mi padre, no estaba preparado para ello; aun así, había imaginado que lo vería al día siguiente o poco después, ahora que Jasper sabía que estaba en el condado. Le había permitido averiguar que había vuelto cuando había decidido entrar en el pueblo, ya que sabía que alguien saldría disparado hacia la finca de los Cullen con la noticia.

Un par de hombres se habían acercado para atender al carruaje y para ayudar a las hermanas y a su sirvienta a bajar. La solterona fue la primera en llegar al porche.

Yo desmontaba justo cuando oí que Alice preguntaba:

¿Cuál de las dos eres?

Isabella.

Alice se relajó un poco al ver que ella también parecía nerviosa y le dio un gran abrazo.

Bienvenida, Isa. Solía llamarte así, ¿sabes? ¿Te acuerdas?

No, pero mi madre también me llamaba así (contestó ella con una sonrisa vacilante). Pero ahora prefiero bella.

Siento lo de tu padre (dijo vacilante).

Sí, fue un desafortunado accidente (dije encogiéndome de hombros).

Pero quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho ofreceros un hogar todo el tiempo que queráis.

Gracias...

¿Es esto? (interrumpió Rosalie mientras subía los peldaños), ¿La casa de un rancho, y de lo mas pequeña para mi? ¿Y se supone que tengo que vivir aquí?

Alice se sonrojó de inmediato. Yo me sentía mal por ella. Estaba bastante nerviosa, y que Rosalie la sometiera a tal escaneo era de una grosería increíble.

Sé que no es tan majestuosa como vuestra casa de Forks, pero aquí hay pocos sitios mejores (afirmó Alice a la defensiva). Mi marido dedicó mucho trabajo a...

No lo suficiente (interrumpió Rosalie de nuevo). Pero no sé por qué esperaba algo mejor, cuando todos los pueblos que hemos visto por el camino eran de lo más sórdido.

Yo ya había oído suficiente. Furioso por el modo en que trataba a Alice, iba a quemar todas mis naves y decirle a Rosalie que cerrara el pico, pero Isabella se me adelantó.

¿Podrías contener los malos modales cinco segundos, hermanita del alma? (preguntó con una sonrisa tensa), ¿O te resulta imposible?.

Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado y levantó la mano para abofetear a Bella por el insulto, merecido o no. Yo quise detenerla, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca. Pero no fue necesario. Al parecer, bella había esperado la represalia y estaba preparada. Con un ligero empujón, hizo que Rosalie se tambalease y rodase peldaños abajo hasta caer en la tierra.

* * *

Lo se, es muy cortito pero mas vale eso a nada, bueno eso creo.

Ayer subi una nueva historia, DULCE CONSECUENCIA, espero se puedan pasar a dar una vuelta por ahi.

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben lo importantes que son para mi.

solo presionen aqui abajito el boton verde


	15. REENCUENTRO PADRE E HIJO

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso para actualizar, pero por una u otra razón se me había imposibitado para hacerlo, pero prometo que ahora lo hare más seguido. Sin más aquí les pondré un mini resumen de lo que paso en los capítulos anteriores y el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Las hermanas Swan habían perdido a su padre recientemente y en la lectura del testamento les estipulo quedar bajo la custodia de su tía Alice en Texas hasta que se casaran y su tía diera la aprobación a dicho matrimonio. Una vez aclarado todo partieron de inmediato, Rosalie es gemela de bella pero le encanta llamar la atención y esta en contra de ese viaje así que se a propuesto fastidiarlo y a quien se opongo también, se viste a la moda y saca provecho a su belleza, bella por motivos personales con su hermana hace todo lo contrario. En el camino sufren diversos contratiempos y se pierden, son encontradas por Edward cullen quien trabaja para su tía y fue enviado por ellas, el se encapricha por la belleza de Rosalie e ignora a bella a quien no baja de una solterona amargada, llegan a el pueblo y aparece Emmet un viejo rival de Edward quien también se fija en Rosalie y lo hace saber con sus acciones. Antes de llegar a el rancho por capricho de Rosalie van mas lento y pasan la noche a el aire libre, ahí bella demuestra su valía y trata de salvar a Edward de un hombre con quien este discute sin saber que es un enviado de su padre por el, después de controlar la situación ellos se besan pero como ella no se puso su disfraz por las prisas Edward piensa que es Rosalie a quien beso y bella no lo desmiente. Llegan al rancho al día siguiente y Rosalie es muy grosera, bella explota y la empuja cuando Rosalie le pensaba abofetear._

* * *

CAPITULO 15

POV Edward

Se produjeron muchos gritos. Yo era demasiado educado y caballeroso para no ayudar a Rosalie. Ella no me lo agradeció, claro que yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso. La joven siguió lanzando improperios a su hermana mientras se sacudía el polvo y la tierra de la falda.

Isabella no prestaba la menor atención a la diatriba. Alice miraba a Rosalie, con aspecto preocupado, pero la solterona la tomó del brazo y la instó con tacto a entrar en la casa. Así que decidí que también prefería estar dentro y me reuní con ellas.

Al cruzar la puerta, apenas reconocí el interior. Alice había sacado del trastero, o había conseguido encontrar, todo tipo de estatuillas y adornos delicados, había cambiado las cortinas prácticas por otras muy elegantes y puesto alfombras nuevas en el suelo, las paredes habían sido pintadas en colores pasteles. La pintura de la mujer horrible sobre la repisa de la chimenea del salón principal había desaparecido y un espejo enmarcado la sustituía. De las paredes colgaban nuevos cuadros. Reconocí uno de la consulta del doctor Wilson. Me preguntó cuánto le habría costado conseguir esa baratija.

Se notaba que Alice había intentado conferir a su hogar un aire del Este, al que las chicas estaban más acostumbradas. A mi me gustaba más como antes, cuando un hombre como yo no tenía que ir con cuidado de no tirar nada. Eso demostraba lo nerviosa que Alice estaba en realidad por tener que recibir a sus sobrinas.

Mientras examinaba los nuevos objetos de decoración, no me pasó desapercibido el hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo como si la casa fuera suya. No, era imposible que aquel texano corpulento de ojos azules y cabellos rubios pasara desapercibido. Pero yo ignore verlo y seguí observando el lugar.

Alice, sin embargo, tenía buenos modales y condujo hacia allí a Bella para presentarla.

Jasper Cullen, un vecino mío. Posee el mayor rancho del condado, tal vez del estado (dijo sonrojándose).

Estoy en ello (bromeó Jasper a la vez que se levantaba y estrechaba con fuerza la mano de la solterona), encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan.

Igualmente, señor Cullen (fruncí el seño, la solterona se había sonrojado cuando saludo a Jasper también).

Su tía me lo ha contado todo de ustedes, además de algunas de las dificultades que han tenido para llegar aquí, y dígame solo Jasper que no estoy tan viejo (bromeo el con una sonrisa amable).

¿Cómo? (pregunto desconcertada bella viendo a Alice).

Edward mandó unos cuantos telegramas (explicó Alice encogiéndose de hombros), me tenían preocupada por su tardanza.

La semana que viene tendré que celebrar una barbacoa (prosiguió Jasper), para darles la bienvenida.

Qué...campestre (exclamó Rosalie con sequedad tras abrir la puerta con un fuerte empujón para que golpeara la pared, la verdad me había olvidado de ella), querría tomar un baño, tía Brandon, caliente. Supongo que tendréis instalación de agua. Agua caliente (decía con veneno).

Si nos disculpan, acompañaré a las chicas a sus habitaciones para que se instalen (comentó Alice, que se había vuelto a sonrojar), espero que te quedes otra vez a cenar Jasper.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo cuando Alice se llevó a las mujeres escaleras arriba. Mi padre y yo nos miramos, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca todavía.

Yo había extrañado a mi padre, aunque no lo admitiría a nadie. Caramba, estaba encantado de volver a verlo. Yo era alto, pero mi padre me sacaba unos centímetros. A sus cuarenta y cuatro años, Jasper tenía aún los cabellos rubios, como si tuviera mi edad, y también llevaba bigote, pero el parecido terminaba ahí. Tenía los hombros más anchos, las piernas más largas, sus modales eran bruscos y era dogmático. Bueno, quizás nos pareciéramos más de lo que yo quería reconocer.

Nosotros no nos peleábamos en público, si podíamos evitarlo, aunque el público se enteraba enseguida de nuestras riñas. Por lo general, porque eran fuertes. Pero como las mujeres salieron de la habitación bastante deprisa, ambos tuvimos paciencia. En cuanto nos quedamos solos sabia que el empezaría a hablar, y así fue, el empezó la discusión en un tono acusador.

¿Así que estabas escondido aquí? (dijo con su ceño fruncido fingiendo estar relajado, pero lo conocía también que sabia que no lo estaba).

¿Escondiéndome? (ahora yo fui quien arqueó una ceja), Alice necesitaba ayuda; si no, habría seguido mi camino. Espero que no te hayas quejado de que me dejara quedar aquí sin decírtelo.

Claro que no (aseguró Jasper a la defensiva), Alice me cae bien. Esa mujer es muy valiente al intentar conservar este sitio después de que se le muriera su marido ella sola (dijo y note algo extraño en su manera de hablar, ternura, algo raro en el).

Entonces como que el se dio cuenta de que había empezado mal y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

Por lo que oí ayer por la noche, todavía necesita ayuda (dijo en un tono mucho más suave, aunque algo bronco), le puedo enviar alguno de mis capataces.

¿Insinúas que no puedo encargarme yo? (dije empezando a enojarme pero haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo).

No busques algo en lo que hincar el diente, los dos sabemos que puedes encargarte de lo que quieras (dijo en tono conciliador y se lo agradecí internamente).

Así que asentí con brusquedad, me acerque a la chimenea fría y dirigí la mirada al espejo recién colgado, aunque no para verme, sino para observar a mi padre. El reencuentro iba mejor de lo que había esperado, claro que no habían llegado aún al fondo de sus diferencias, pensé tristemente.

Perdiste a uno de tus hombres (comente como no quiero la cosa buscando temas seguros entre nosotros).

¿De veras? (dijo en tono inocente, bah, ni el se lo creía, que sinvergüenza).

Llegará enseguida con el equipaje, tendrán que desatarlo (dije mas divertido recordando el peso extra en el equipaje y que con su presencia en el campamento me dio la oportunidad de besar a Rosalie).

Lo siento (Jasper rió), ayer me impacienté un poco (dijo admitiendo ya su parte de culpa divertido mientras se encogía de hombros).

Me lo había imaginado, ¿Qué diablos haces cabalgando con el a la zaga? No es tu estilo (dije recordando cuando iba con el a recorrer toda la zona de el rancho y a sus alrededores, me trague un suspiro porque como lo extrañaba).

Llevaba toda la semana cerca esperando trabajo y poniendo nerviosos a algunos de los hombres (aclaró Jasper mientras se encogía de hombros), imaginé que lo enviaba a perder el tiempo, que aparecería por aquí antes de que él te encontrara, y que se marcharía. No me imaginaba que te entorpecerías el viaje con carruajes y tardarías un día más en llegar.

Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero una de las muchachas se negó a viajar del modo normal (dije pensando aun que gracias a esa situación obtuve mi beso con Rosalie).

¿La ruidosa? (dice una mueca por su apelativo a Rosalie).

Así que le puse mala cara, seguro que el había oído los chillidos que había soltado fuera de la casa. Rosalie había gritado tanto que debían de haberse enterado hasta en el barracón.

Así que empecé a dar explicaciones, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Tenía problemas con el viaje desde el primer día. No quería venir aquí y detesta viajar. Pero su actitud mejorará ahora que el viaje ha terminado (dije esperanzado).

No te engañes, muchacho. Es quisquillosa por naturaleza, y como he visto pocas. Puede que también muy malcriada. Muy bonita, eso sí. Supongo que captó tu interés (dijo dando en el blanco).

Un poco (admití sinceramente porque aun no tenia seguro nada, le daría unos días para ver su comportamiento).

¿En serio? (dijo con un mohín).

Aún no (suspire porque el seguía igual que antes, metiéndose en mis relaciones).

Bien (gruñó Jasper), las quisquillosas no dejan de serlo.

Ya te he dicho por qué está creando problemas. Aunque no es asunto tuyo. ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en quisquillosas? (dije ahora gruñendo yo).

Desde que pasé dos meses con la madre de tu prometida (murmuró Jasper estremeciéndose).

Todo el mal humor que tenía se esfumo con eso, así que sin mas solté una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo, la mirada vacía de Lauren era reflejo de su cabeza, pero su madre, Tanya, había estado de cháchara ininterrumpida las pocas veces que había coincidido con ella, algo que debió de empeorar mucho después de que me fui.

Pasado un momento mi padre también sonrió, pero sólo un instante. Como todavía no habíamos solucionado las cosas, no iba a relajarse demasiado, ya lo conocía. De hecho, sacó por fin el tema que ambos esperábamos.

¿Estás preparado para volver a casa, hijo? (dijo levantándose de el sofá y acercándose lentamente a mi).

¿Estás preparado para admitir que con quien yo me case no es cosa tuya? (dije cruzándome de brazos porque en eso no daría mi brazo a torcer).

¿Podemos hablar de ello por lo menos? (dijo conciliadoramente).

Ya lo hicimos, yo hablé y tú no escuchaste (le recordé un poco rencoroso).

No diste ninguna oportunidad a Lauren (se apresuró a indicar Jasper y se seguía estremeciendo al nombrarla, demonios si que había quedado traumado).

No tardé ni cinco minutos en saber que no quería tener nada que ver con ella (dije terco en defender mi postura).

Pero es bonita (se quejó Jasper).

Entonces cásate tú con ella (dije dándole una buena solución).

Ni loco (dijo y terco en volverse en estremecerse, hasta palideció con la idea).

¿Por qué no? Es bonita (le devolví el razonamiento ocultando mi diversión con el tema).

Es demasiado joven para mí (comentó el encogiéndose de hombros tratando de ser indiferente).

Y es demasiado tonta para mí. ¿Podemos decir entonces que ninguno de los dos quiere que entre en la familia y dejar el tema? ¿O todavía está en el rancho? (pregunte con el ceño fruncido), porque si todavía está en el rancho.

Ya no (me interrumpió Jasper), se fue a casa el mes pasado. Te habría esperado indefinidamente, porque la idea de casarse contigo le gustaba de verdad, pero su padre consideró que tu ausencia era insultante y vino a buscarlas, y ya era hora, su madre me estaba volviendo loco (dijo estremeciéndose y tosí para ocultar mi risa).

Supongo que entonces puedo volver a casa en cuanto resuelva las cosas aquí (le dije sonriéndole).

Ya te lo dije, enviaré a...

Terminaré lo que empecé (le interrumpí decidido).

Espero que no quiera quedarte para cortejar a la quisquillosa (reflexionó Jasper con el ceño fruncido).

A mi me molestó que mi padre llamara así a Rosalie, cuando apenas y la conocía.

Aclaremos por lo menos una cosa, estaría bien que aprobaras con quién me caso, pero no es necesario (dije firme y sentí como una venita de mi cabeza empezaba a sobresalir).

Si desea que tu mujer viva bajo mi techo (gruñó Jasper con agresividad), supongo que puedo dar mi opinión al respecto.

¿Quién dice que vayamos a vivir bajo tu techo? (replique decidido), podríamos, pero también podría construir nuestra propia casa a mi mujer y así no tendrías que tratarla.

Jasper reflexionó un segundo sobre la idea y rió.

Estaría bien. Sí, estaría muy bien. De acuerdo, hijo, si no vas a duplicar mi imperio, por lo menos dame muchos nietos que puedan hacerlo (dijo sonriéndome y apretando mi hombro amistosamente).

Cuando me decida a ello. Pero basta de empujarme y basta de buscarme prometida. ¿Trato hecho? (dije regresándole en gesto).

Maldita sea (exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa enorme a la vez que ahora me daba una palmada en la espalda), qué bueno es tenerte en casa.

Yo era consciente de que no me había contestado. A mi padre le gustaba tener rutas de escape. Pero tenía razón, era bueno estar en casa, y otra vez en buenas relaciones con el.

* * *

Por fin, espero les haiga gustado, tratare de actualizar antes del fin de semana, en el próximo veremos el enfrentamiento de las hermanitas Swan. Espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Ayer subí una nueva historia, AMOR EQUIVOCADO, subí el prologo y más tarde subo otro capítulo, si pueden pásense a darle un vistazo. Y tratare de actualizar otra de mis historias.

_**Favor de dejar**_

_**Un Reviews**_

_**Aquí**_


	16. ENFRENTAMIENTO

CAPITULO 16

POV Alice

Empezaba a bajar las escaleras para atender a mis otros invitados cuando comencé a oír el ruido. Me volví, y regrese a la habitación de Bella y me encontré con la doncella, que salía. Al verme, Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

Es mejor que no se meta, señora (me advirtió), tendrían que haberlo hecho mucho antes. Será más fácil vivir con ellas después (dijo medio incomoda).

Yo me mordí un labio indecisa si debía hacerle caso o no. No costaba descifrar qué quería decir la sirvienta. El ruido era muy evidente, lo que me hacía aun mas difícil no intervenir.

Pero ¿no se lastimarán? (pregunte por fin al escuchar algo quebrarse).

No más que dos gatos en un callejón. No saben pelear de verdad. Unos cuantos arañazos, quizás un cardenal, y mucho revolcones. No es la primera vez, señora (me dijo suspirando al escuchar maldiciones, juramentos, cristales rompiéndose, chillidos, entre otras cosas).

Entiendo (dije tragando saliva al escucharlas pelear, entonces me di la vuelta, después de todo, Ángela las conocía mejor que yo y estaba tranquila).

Yo no supe qué más decir, no lo entendía en absoluto. Puesto que quienes se peleaban al otro lado de la puerta no eran criaturas, eran mujeres adultas. Y aunque lo que había ocurrido frente a la casa dejaba claro que mis sobrinas, o una de ellas, al menos, iba a ser un problema, hasta entonces no había imaginado hasta qué punto.

Mi hermano debía tener toda la culpa, sabía que charly no sería un buen padre, así como no había sido un buen hermano. Esa clase de favoritismo que había ejercido desde nuestra infancia no era normal. Había elegido a mi hermana gemela para que fuera su fiel compañera, y ambos me prestaban la misma atención que si estuviese muerta, salvo cuando querían restregarme por las narices que no me admitían nunca en su pequeño círculo. Había crecido con ello, había odiado a mi hermano por ello y había visto como volvía a suceder cuando nacieron sus hijas, Bella y Rosalie.

Esa fue la razón principal para que deseara irme de su casa, y para que me casara con Brandon, que en ese entonces planeaba montar un rancho en el Oeste. No lo amaba. Solo había sido un medio para lograr un fin.

Imagine que trasladarme al Oeste me llevaría lo bastante lejos de charly para permitirme algo de paz y felicidad. Y lo cierto es que así había sido. No tuve más contacto con el y su familia, no quise tenerlo.

Había usado a mi pobre Brandon, no había una forma más suave de decirlo. Pero le había compensado siendo una buena esposa, el nunca tuvo queja mía y no me culpó por no darle ningún hijo.

De hecho, no podía hacerlo porque un médico había dado a entender que la culpa era de el y no mía. Después de eso, Brandon se había sentido algo culpable por no haberme dado hijos, pero la vida era así y la nuestra juntos había sido buena siempre a pesar de todo, hasta el día de su muerte.

Bueno, en realidad, más que buena, confortable. Y aunque otro hombre era capaz de acelerarme el corazón, sólo yo lo sabía.

Mi corazón se había acelerado mucho la noche anterior cuando Jasper se había presentado y más o menos invitado él mismo a cenar. Pero había logrado superar la velada sin hacer el ridículo, cuando menos, no demasiado.

Había soltado alguna que otra risita, lo que rara vez hacía. Había estado mucho más tímida que de costumbre. Y no me había sonrojado tanto desde que era más joven.

Pero nunca antes había estado a solas con Jasper, siempre que lo había visto, había gente delante.

Lo cierto es que no había esperado que fuera a ser distinto la noche anterior cuando lo había invitado a él y a sus hombres a cenar mientras esperaban que llegara Edward.

Pero como demonios iba a saber que sus hombres no comían nunca con él, y que sólo él estaría sentado en el comedor cuando llegue para cenar, y empecé a portarme como una colegiala.

Sin embargo, lo más probable era que Jasper hubiera pensado que aquella conducta extraña obedecía a la culpa que sentía por haberlo alejado a su hijo los últimos tres meses sin que él se enterara, cuando todo el mundo sabía que lo estaba buscando. Jasper, por lo menos, no me había hecho ningún comentario.

Y no había dado muestras de que lo hubiera decepcionado cuando le explique por qué Edward estaba en mi casa. De hecho, me había regañado un poco por no haberle pedido ayuda cuando la necesitaba.

Había ofrecido a Jasper que durmiera en mi casa cuando resultó evidente que Edward no iba a aparecer anoche. Sus hombres se habían instalado en el barracón, pero no había cabido duda de que el ranchero más importante del condado no podía pasar la noche allí.

Así que con él al otro lado del pasillo no había pegado ojo, claro. Y a la hora del desayuno me había esfumado adrede. Y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que la sirvienta había ido a decirme que las chicas estaban llegando.

Y menuda sorpresa, eran gemelas, si bien no era probable que la gente se percatara de ello de inmediato. Recordaba que, de pequeñas, eran idénticas y era difícil distinguirlas. Pero ahora ya no.

Isabella, pobre, a primera vista, la había tomado por una de las sirvientas. Pero enseguida me había dado cuenta de mi error al examinarla mejor. Tenía un aspecto muy extraño con aquellas gafas; era una lástima que tuviera que llevarlas.

En cambio Rosalie, era tan linda como cabía esperar. Ya de pequeñas, resultaba evidente que mis sobrinas serían unas bellezas, y en el caso de Rosalie, había sido así. Su conducta, en cierto modo también era la esperada: el resultado de estar consentida sin remedio.

Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía a mi difunta hermana, no físicamente pero si en su conducta, era igual a Marie, mi gemela.

Y exactamente por lo que me había ido de casa, me había negado a presenciar cómo el favoritismo de charly dividía a sus dos hijas como lo había hecho conmigo y Marie.

No había estado allí para verlo, pero era evidente que había ocurrido como ya había imaginado. Lo poco que había visto hasta aquel momento lo decía todo. Rosalie se había convertido en una bruja malcriada e Isabella se había convertido en una timorata sumisa.

Bueno, tal vez no. Una timorata no solía pelearse como una tigresa...

POV Bella

La pelea de hoy no había podido evitarse, casi habíamos terminado estallado en público, en el porche. Yo ya estaba más que enojada y dispuesta a bajarle los humos a ella, pero Rosalie había entrado en razón y había esperado a que estuviéramos solas.

Gracias a Dios, nos habían dado habitaciones separadas. A pesar de todo, Rosalie no se había quejado cuando le mostraron la que le correspondía y nos había seguido cuando Alice nos mostraba la mía.

Yo ya había sabido entonces qué ocurriría, y estaba más que preparada. Había visto que Ángela también lo sabía, y para tratar de impedirlo no se había marchado cuando nuestra tía lo había hecho. Pero Rosalie le pidió que saliera. Y en cuanto Ángela cerró la puerta, se abalanzó sobre mi.

Había sido una de nuestras peleas más violentas, las dos terminamos con mechones de pelo en las manos, piel bajo las uñas, marcas de dientes en donde habíamos podido y un montón de cardenales.

Solo nuestro rostro no tenía una sola señal que nos estropeaba después la cara. Era ya casi una norma tácita entre ambas que las caras estaban prohibidas. Todos los demás cardenales podían ocultarse, pero las marcar faciales evidenciaría nuestras indignas refriegas. Además, arañar una cara era como arañar la otra cuando ambas éramos casi idénticas.

No había ganadora, rara vez la había.

Nuestras peleas terminaban cuando ambas estábamos agotadas, y como teníamos similares condiciones físicas, solíamos agotarnos más o menos a la vez. Ésta no fue distinta, y bastante pronto se había reducido a insultos verbales, quebrar algunos objetos y demás como ocurría casi siempre.

Podrías, al menos, haber esperado a que nuestra tía te conociera un poco mejor antes de mostrarle lo bruja que puedes ser (dije mientras me subía a la cama).

¿Por qué? (replicó ella, que se había dirigido directamente al espejo más cercano a examinarse la cara), no pienso quedarme aquí el tiempo suficiente para conocerla nada.

¿Y adónde irás? (pregunte rodando los ojos).

A casa, por supuesto (dijo ella como si yo fuera la estúpida al no saberlo).

¿Con un marido a la zaga? ¿De veras crees que encontrarás aquí a alguien que se case contigo tan deprisa? (dije lo obvio y tratando de que comprendiera su situación).

No seas tonta (exclamó ella, dándose la vuelta), aquí no hay nadie digno de mí.

¿Entonces vas a renunciar a tu herencia? (concluí entonces asombrada).

Mira que eres estúpida a veces, Bella. No, no he venido hasta aquí para renunciar a nada. Veras como la tía Alice estará contentísima de enviarnos de vuelta a casa, y con su consentimiento por adelantado para cualquier hombre con el que quiera casarme (dije burlonamente).

¿Tantos dolores de cabeza piensas darle? (suspire pensando en lo amable que había sido la tía Alice).

Si es necesario (susurró ella encogiéndose de hombros).

Sacudí la cabeza, no me sorprendería. Rosalie pocas veces hacía las cosas sin un motivo.

Por más que me gustaría verte marchar, no te engañes, algunas personas se toman en serio sus deberes, rosita (dije usando el apodo que mi madre le había puesto después de que una de nuestras nana que venía de México se había referido a ella).

No me llames así, Rose o Rosalie es mucho más sofisticado que ese apodo infantil (dijo enojada ya que lo odiaba).

Pero te viene como anillo al dedo, hermanita del alma (dije con sarcasmo pero recordando las espinas de las rosas).

¿Cómo tus intentos infantiles de ocultar que somos gemelas? ¿Esa clase de anillo? (me dijo con veneno y odio en la voz).

Yo no pude evitar sonreír cuando los labios de ella se torcieron de cólera. Había tardado muchos años en tener la piel lo bastante curtida para que los insultos de mi hermana no me afectaran. Ya había llegado a dar una impresión de indiferencia.

Y me desquitaba ahora lo mejor posible. Mientras no hubiera nadie más implicado, mientras fuéramos sólo las dos, ya no me dejaba intimidar. Yo sólo me echaba para atrás cuando alguien más corría el riesgo de atraer el despiadado interés de Rosalie Swan.

¿Quieres volver a tener competencia? (conteste con una mirada fingida de sorpresa), ¿Ya no soportas ser el centro de atención? Caramba, pues por qué no lo habías dicho (dije con toda la inocencia que pude aparentar).

Oh, cállate (dijo saliendo de mi habitación no sin antes hacer su salida triunfal azotando la puerta).

Y sabia que debería sentirme un poco mejor, por haber ganado la ronda verbal en todo caso. Rosalie se había marchado enfadada, pero por alguna razón no era así.

Me recosté para esperar el baño prometido por Ángela. Y sólo pude pensar en si ella habría oído cómo le presentaban a el padre de Edward, como el mas rico de los alrededores.

Porque si era así, habría quitado a Edward de la lista de empleados y lo habría trasladado a la de pendientes de recibir una herencia. Y se iba a proponer cautivarlo, atraerlo y amarrarle las emociones con un estrecho nudo que jamás soltaría.

No porque lo quisiera, sino porque podía. Porque le encantaba manipular así a los hombres. Era algo que se le daba muy bien…………..

* * *

Espero sus comentarios del capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron uno en el capitulo anterior, se que había dicho que actualizaría antes pero no había podido por diferentes factores personales.

Ah, ya vieron ahora el tráiler oficial de eclipse, que emoción, fue lo primero que hice al levantarme, se ve que estaría interesante.

**Así que por favor**

**Dejar un Reviews**

**Aquí**


End file.
